Le Cauchemar
by IdeaLise
Summary: J'en cauchemarde encore. J'étais puceau, ça il me la prit. Ils m'ont changé pour lui. C'est pour ça tout l'attirail. J'ai été transformé pour lui plaire, pour être baisable, pour qu'il me viole. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je vous l'ai dit : je cauchemarde encore de cette période où je ne parlais plus. Corrigé.
**Résumé:**

 **J** 'en cauchemarde encore. À l'époque j'avais à peine 17 ans, presque la majorité. J'étais puceau, ça **il** me la prit. J'étais moche c'était pour ça que personne ne voulait de moi, **ils** m'ont changé pour **lui**. C'est pour ça tout l'attirail. J'ai été transformé pour **lui** plaire, pour être baisable, pour qu' **il** me viole. Et c'est ce qu' **il** a fait. Je vous l'ai dit : je cauchemarde encore de cette période où je ne parlais plus.

* * *

 **NTA :** Le narrateur du présent est la journaliste et le narrateur du passé, c'est bien sûr Naruto.

 _ **Mes** **Souvenirs.**_

 **21 Décembre, 2020.**

 **J** e le repérais tout de suite à son bonnet rose pale au pompon vert émeraude (son signe de reconnaissance).

C'était un petit blond, maigre et androgyne. Il était habillé tout en noir, son bonnet faisait tache sur ce décor. Ça attirait le regard des client, mais il avait l'air de s'en foutre, tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était les passant qui gesticulaient derrière la vitre du resto. Il était beau. Ses deux billes turquoises mélancoliques et la peau halé de son visage qui avait l'air d'être faite de soie ou de velours, donnaient l'impression qu'il était une poupée. On ne distinguait rien d'autre de son physique, engloutit par les vêtements trop grands.

Je m'assis en face de mon nouveau sujet. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce resto pour me tester, de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Il m'avait appeler hier pour me parler de l'article que j'écrivais, qu'il pourrait me donner des données capitales dessus.

Je suis journaliste, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

« - Bonjour, Mlle ?

\- Appelez-moi Morgane. Et tutoyez-moi, ce sera plus simple.

\- De même pour vous.

\- Donc, je peux vo-t'appeler Naruto.

\- Si tu le souhaites.

\- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.

\- Non. J'aimerai qu'on aille chez moi pour te montrer mes preuves, je ne le ferai en aucun cas ici. Et puis, te déballer ma vie devant tout le monde, non merci. On mangera chez moi.

\- D'accord, allons-y. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °  
**

 _« - Détends-toi, sinon ça ne passera pas. »_

 _Je veux pas. Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Enlèves là !_

 _« -Si tu bouges ça va te faire mal, je vais te faire mal, c'est ce que tu veux Na~ru~to ? »_

 _Je hoche la tête négativement, trempant encore plus, avec mes larmes, l'oreiller sur laquelle ma tête est posée. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal, j'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer chez moi, redevenir le garçon moche mais gentil, je ne veux pas être là !_

 _Il recommence ! Il recommence à pousser ! NON ! Je veux qu'il arrête de me violer !_

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Ah ! Oui, oui.

\- Donc, ça ne te déranges pas que j'enregistre tout se que l'on se dit ?

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Voilà, je t'écoute.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Par le début, commence par le tout, tout début, ce sera déjà bien.

\- … D'accord. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° ° 00o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o ° ° °**

 **19 février, 2017.**

« - Salut, Naruto ! À demain ! Oublies pas qu'il y a contrôle de maths !

\- T'inquiètes Kiba ! Je suis le meilleur !

\- HAHAHA ! Amusant ! Rentre bien !

\- Toi aussi ! »

Kiba, c'est mon meilleur-ami depuis la primaire, on fait tout ensemble, allant même jusqu'à l'encontre de nos parents qui se détestent.

Mes parents… Toute ma famille est très pauvre. Ma mère a fait 9 enfants dont moi l'aîné et on a trop de bouche à nourrir, trop de dettes à régler, trop de truc à faire.

C'est pour ça, malgré les insultes qui pleuvent sur moi et Kiba, que le lycée est mon moment préféré (sauf le cours de sport).

Tout les deux, on n'est pas trop aimé. Lui, parce qu'il traîne avec moi, et moi… Parce ce que je suis gros, boutonneux, que j'arrive bien classe, que les profs me trouvent gentil, et que je suis une parfaite tête de Turc.

Mais, j'étais plus heureux là bas, qu'à mon travail. Partout, je suis soit regardé avec pitié, soit avec dégoût. Je ne sais pas le regard que je préfère. Celui qui te fait comprendre que tu es pathétique, ou celui qui te montre que tu es horrible.

De toute façon, il faut que je prenne une douche froide puis m'habiller pour allez au boulot : caissier à Super U. C'est pas la joie mais c'est déjà bien quant tes parents sont dans la merde jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Mais quel rapport avec mon sujet ? Là, tu parles juste de ton adolescence malheureuse.

\- Je sais, c'était l'introduction pour te dire que je bossais et que mes parents étaient vraiment endettés, tu comprendra mieux après.

\- Si ça ne te vexes pas et ne te déranges pas j'aimerai une preuve.

\- Non, c'est normal tu n'as pas envie de perdre ton temps. »

Il se leva, partit farfouiller dans un des tiroir de son miteux appartement composé que d'une grande pièce; chaque partie reculée dans un coin. La baignoire, le lavabo : le coin le plus loin de la porte. La cuisine, du côté droit de cette même porte. Le salon (canapé-lit et commode ) prenait le reste. Tout devait tourner dans les 10m², avec une seule fenêtre sans volet. La misère, c'était tout ce que m'inspirais cet endroit.

Il revient avec une photo et me la tendit. Elle montra un petit garçon… Pas très beau. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire du sport, son visage était mangé par des boutons blanc et rouges. Ces cheveux blond étaient sales et les seule choses magnifiques chez lui, c'étaient ses lèvres et ses yeux. Le garçon portait un costume de caissier mais ça ne le grossissait que plus. Il avait l'air ridicule avec. Les merveilles de la pauvreté !

« - Je suis horrible, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Dis-je le plus doucement.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est moi. Et tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai changé ? Comment ?

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ?

\- **Ils** m'ont changé. La voila ta preuve, je n'aurais jamais pu maigrir, j'avais des crises de boulimie et les boutons était seulement la réaction de mon corps face à ma boulimie. Je n'aurais jamais pu, dû avoir ce corps : il est artificielle. Tout à l'heure, je te montrerai encore une autre preuve mais pour l'instant tu n'est pas prête à comprendre, enfin tant que je ne t'ai pas expliquer.

\- Alors, revenons à ton histoire. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

Je suis content : je termine le boulot dès que j'ai finis de remplir le rayon de papier toilette. Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je retourne aux vestiaires pour aller chez moi et faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain !

« - Bouboule ! Y a une voiture qui t'attend dehors !

\- Ouais, j'arrive ! »

Une voiture ?! Ça c'est bizarre ! Mes parents n'en n'ont pas et d'ailleurs aucun de ne proches n'en n'ont sauf Kiba. Ça m'étonnerais qu'il ait demandé à sa mère de venir me chercher. Déjà qu'elle me supporte à peine, alors qu'elle vienne me chercher, j'en doute.

« - Allez Bouboule ! Arrêtes de rêvasser !

\- C'est bon je suis là !

\- Tiens, la mafia a enfin décidé d'éliminer les pourritures dans ton genre.

\- Si c'est le cas, prépares toi, ils vont bientôt venir te chercher.

\- Répètes un peu !

\- Bon faut que j'y aille, hein ! On ne fait pas attendre des messieurs comme eux ! À demain ! »

Qu'il est chiant ce Saï ! Il me cherche tout le temps. C'est le pire de l'équipe. Il me fait des coups dans le dos pour que j'ai moins de fric à la fin du mois, un salopard de mes deux celui-là.

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi un supermarché est encore ouvert à 20h, c'est parce que notre patron, Jiraya, veut que la clientèle puisse venir quand elle veut. En faite, on est ouvert tout le temps sauf de minuit à 1h, heure où personne ne vient. Mais moi, je quitte le boulot plus tôt vu que j'ai les cours, le patron me laisse faire ça.

Donc pour en revenir à la voiture, effectivement, après être aller chercher mes affaires aux vestiaires, elle était bien là, entouré de deux hommes en costumes noirs. La question : Pourquoi ?

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Oui, pourquoi Naruto ?

\- Laisses moi finir ! Tu vas savoir ! »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Monsieur Uzumaki, venez avec nous.

\- À qui ais-je l'honneur ?

\- Vous le saurez bientôt.

\- Écoutez, ma mère m'a toujours dit d'éviter les inconnu, donc…

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix et vous le savez.

\- Très bien ! Je monte, mais on va où ? Vous pouvez au moins me dire ça !

\- Chez vous.

\- Hein ?!

\- Taisez-vous ! »

On est dans Men In Black ! Si c'était pas moi qu'on allait découper en rondelles chez lui, je dirais que c'est cool. Je monte dans la berline noire qui est vide. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça rime alors je préfère ne rien toucher, y paraît que la mafia est très soupe-au-lait, on va pas les vexer.

Je comprend même pas pourquoi ils sont venus me chercher, ils avaient qu'à attendre que j'arrive chez moi. Je suis à peine à 10 min' de chez moi. Du grand n'importe quoi.

On arrive chez moi et je descend vite fait quand les gaz sont coupés. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de m'attraper que je cours (autant que mon physique le permet) et vais fermer la porte à double tours. Ils devaient être surpris car ils ne m'ont pas choper.

Je me retourne pour raconter à ma famille l'incroyable kidnapping que je viens d'endurer mais ils ne sont pas seuls, sans les compter je dirais une vingtaine tout au plus. Mais en tout cas, ils sont avec les deux hommes de la voiture, ça se voit à leur costume. Je décide quand même de ne pas ouvrir la porte pour les laisser rentrer. Ils ne m'ont peut être pas kidnappé mais c'est pareils, je sentais qu'ils me toisaient dans la voiture, qu'ils savaient quelque chose que j'ignorais.

Mon père n'est pas là. Ma mère, Kushina, toujours habillée de son tablier jaune, a ses cheveux attaché en chignon. C'est la première fois, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : ces gens sont ou bossent pour quelqu'un d'important. Je vote à deux bras pour la deuxième solution, cela semble plus logique.

« - Naruto, viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît !

\- Maman, qui sont tous ces hommes et ils font quoi là ? Et puis pourquoi ils sont venus me chercher ? Ne me dit pas que papa est encore allé demander de l'argent à quelqu'un !

\- Naruto, je t'ai demandé de t'asseoir !

\- Hm.

\- Voilà, je pense que ces hommes t'expliqueront mieux que moi ce qu'ils font ici. Moi, je n'en pas le courage. À ses mots un homme sort du lot et s'avance en face de moi.

\- Mr. Uzumaki, calmez vous. Tout d'abord, votre père va bientôt nous rejoindre. Mes hommes et moi travaillons pour le compte d'Orochimaru. Notre patron a prêté une grande somme d'argent que Mr. Uzumaki ne lui a toujours pas remboursé. Le patron ayant prévu ça, lui avait fait signer un contrat. Si vous le lisait vous comprendrait mieux votre implication dans cette affaire. »

Je le lis et pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Parce que mon père est un fumier et que ma mère est trop gentille et trop occupé avec ses autres enfants pour se soucier de celui qui ramène le plus d'argent : moi.

Je sens que cet argent prêté, c'est comme si c'était moi qui l'avait signé : l'argent n'est pas de retour, c'est pour ma pomme.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - De quoi parlait le contrat ?

\- De ce que donnerait mon père s'il n'avait pas l'argent à temps.

\- Et c'était quoi ?

\- Son aîné. Que se soit une fille ou un garçon, Orochimaru s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un adolescent de 17 ans. En l'occurrence moi.

\- Il t'as vendu ?!

\- C'était un joueur et quand tu es un joueur en manque tu fais n'importe quoi pour combler ce vide. Mais c'est exactement ça : il m'a vendu. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Papa, t'as osé me vendre ?! Pour tes précieux jeux ! Fumier ! Je vais te tuer !

\- Naruto, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas mais c'était plus fort que moi… Plus fort que moi… Plus fort que moi »

Il se prend la tête entre ses mains en continuant son mantra tout en se balançant d'avant/arrière sur ses genoux par terre devant moi. Il me fait de la peine. Il est pathétique. Mais je le hais, je le hais plus que tout ! Il m'a vendu pour lui, pour son bonheur il a vendu son fils. Je vois ma mère qui se lève pour se jeter à ses côtés. Ils forment un couple si uni que ça me donne envie de leur cracher ma haine à la figure mais je ne le fais pas, parce que se sont mes parents. Elle ouvre les yeux et ce que j'y vois est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase : elle me demande de leur pardonner. Je ne peux pas, JAMAIS ! Je me promet de ne plus jamais revenir, de ne plus jamais ni les voir ni les entendre.

Je dis au chef des kidnappeur d'enfants qu'on peut y aller, et qu'il n'y a personne que je connais ici. La lueur blessé dans le regard de mes parents me procure un plaisir malsain. Et même pour moi j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre d'aimer leur faire du mal mais après ce qu'il m'ont fais je m'en fous. Je repart sans un au revoir pour mes frères et sœurs qui dorment maintenant. Je laisse le soin à mes parents d'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé, je laisse leurs mensonges les ronger toute leur vie.

Je sors devant tous les hommes, la tête haute prêt à affronter n'importe qui, prêt à mordre aussi. Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque qu'il y a plus d'une voiture, une dizaine mais je m'en préoccupe pas plus. Je re-rentre dans la voiture et cette fois le chef me suit. C'est dans un silence pesant qu'il me donne un verre que j'accepte mais que je ne bois pas; tout les films me mettant en garde contre les verres d'inconnus. Il le remarque et sourit narquoisement en comprenant très bien pourquoi je ne bois pas.

On traverse la ville de Konoha jusque dans les quartiers chics, le genre de quartier où je ne vais jamais. Les quartiers avec que des grosses baraques identiques, que tout le monde sait, cachent des grosses piscine avec un grand jardin, des milliers de balcon, un hall d'entrée gigantesque pour impressionner le petit peuple, sans parler des centaines de chambres luxueuses avec des lits en baldaquin. On sait tous aussi que toutes ces maisons contiennent le même genre d'espèce : les gens superficiels et cruels quand ça concerne de près ou de loin au pognon.

On finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles et je suis le mouvement de descente de voiture, une certaine impression d'être un mouton qui suit les mouvements des loups me fait momentanément ricaner. Mais un « toutou » d'Orochimaru me pousse pour que j'avance plus vite.

On rentre dans la maison pour déboucher dans un gigantesque halle d'entrée (étonnant dis donc !) qui m'impressionne malgré moi. Il est quand même vachement luxueux et lumineux, fait tout en marbre ! Et en prime un putain d'escalier qui se séparent en deux en haut, lui même surmonté d'un lustre en cristal ! Et puis l'escalier, il est bien entendu drapé d'un magnifique tapis bordeaux sur toute sa longueur et sa rambarde commence bien sûr par deux majestueuses statues; une d'un lion, l'autre d'un dragon.

Très chic. Très cliché.

Et en haut de l'escalier, un homme suivit par un gamin, arrive et nous remarque, me remarque et par son sourire ravi je sais que c'est lui Orochimaru.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Et comment était-il ?

\- Qui, Oro ? Hideux. Il était grand et maigre mais possédait surtout une touffe immense de longs cheveux noirs !

\- Tu as d'autres détails sur lui ?

\- Il avait le teint cireux et ses yeux étaient jaunes. Je me souviens qu'à cause de sa peau, des ses yeux et de ses cheveux tout le monde disait qu'il ressemblait à un serpent. Et je trouvais aussi qu'il ressemblait à un serpent !

\- Et il était cruel ?

\- Lui ? Pas vraiment, il faisait juste son travail.

\- Mais finalement son boulot c'était quoi ?

\- De vendre des enfants.

\- Vous étiez beaucoup ?

\- Bien sûr ! On était une centaines, en tout cas de ce que j'ai vu, je ne suis resté qu'une seule nuit et je suis reparti dans l'après-midi.

\- Mais maintenant il y en a encore ?

\- … J'imagine.

\- Mais il faut prévenir la police !

\- Il n'écoute que leurs supérieurs et moi j'essaye de faire tomber ces même supérieurs, alors ils n'écouteront jamais. Comprends le bien.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?!

\- J'essaye par la presse, si tout le monde entend parler de ton article, les poulets seront obligés de venir les chercher et de libérer ceux qui sont déjà aux supérieurs. Reprenons maintenant.

\- Le fait que tu gardes ton bonnet et ta veste ça a un rapport avec ce qu'ils t'ont fais?

\- Oui, mais je te montrerai après. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« Tu dois être Naruto ? » Il continue de parler sans me laisser répondre. « Konohamaru va te montrer ta chambre et t'expliquer comment on fonctionne ici. Mais je pense que tu vas vite partir, les garçons blond aux yeux bleu sont très rares donc recherchés par nos clients. Je dois y aller, je te laisses à Konohamaru. Messieurs, suivez-moi ! Demain vous aurez du travail ! »

Et il part comme ça suivit de tous ses sbires, sans rien de plus. Je sens qu'on me tire la manche de mon uniforme, et je vois des petits yeux bruns ensommeillés. C'est un petit garçon avec de petite mains. Il me fait tout de suite penser à Gaara, le plus petit de mes frères… Mais en brun à la place de roux.

Par logique, c'est Konohamaru. Il me fait un signe de tête pour me signifier de le suivre. Je lui prend la main pour qu'il me guide à travers la luxueuse baraque. Malheureusement, il ne se souvient plus où se trouve ma chambre. Alors, il me montre le chemin jusqu'à la sienne et dedans, sans un bruit, on s'allonge, exténués sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Le petit vient se coller à mon torse, ce qui me fait croire que je viens de me faire un nouvel ami… Kiba me manque ! Mais je suis trop énervé contre ma famille pour y penser plus longtemps, et dans un certain sens, ça m'arrange. Je m'endors sur cette dernière pensée, en refermant mes bras autour du petit corps chaud.

À mon réveil, on est toujours collé ensemble. Il doit être 6 heures -je suis une horloge sur pattes-, heure à laquelle je dois me réveiller habituellement. Je suis nouveau, je dois bien pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Elle serait la première depuis que j'ai commencé mon boulot. Je souris à cette pensée, sourire qui se fane vite quand une pensée plus traîtresse s'infiltre dans mon esprit. Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais permis de dormir plus longtemps. Je me promet alors de ne plus jamais repenser à eux. Par contre Kiba, c'est une autre affaire… Comment va t-il réagir quand il ne me verra pas ce matin ? Et demain, puis plus jamais ? Il va s'inquiéter, il faudra que je le prévienne par courrier.

Fort de cette résolution, je me rendors pour ne pas penser à quelque chose de plus triste, comme tout dans ma vie.

Le second réveil est produit par le gosse, il bouge, signe qu'il se réveil. Mais il semble que Morphée ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, car il a du mal à émerger ! Je le lâche et sors du lit en m'étirant, ne pas bouger pendant la nuit provoque de violentes courbatures ! Lui, il reste assit sur le matelas, les jambes ouverte en se frottant les yeux de ses petite poings.

Je me rappelle de ce qu'a dit Orochimaru, et attend qu'il soit un peu plus réveillé pour qu'il m'explique tout de A à Z. Quand c'est enfin le cas, je le lui demande. Il me regarde sans me voir et quand l'information arrive au cerveau, son regard s'illumine de compréhension.

Il commence à blablater pour que je comprenne, et de fil en aiguille, je saisis que c'est un peu un orphelinat. On recueil des orphelins. On leur apprend à lire et écrire s'il sont petits puis on les laisse jouer toute la journée.

Ensuite, on attend le « camion de la Liberté, qui emmène les gens et après on les revoit plus ! » Je sais pas s'il se rend compte que sa phrase fait film d'horreur…

Lui, il attend avec impatiente le camion de la ''Liberté'', moi je me méfie, ici c'est pas un orphelinat. Les orphelin n'ont pas de lit double avec des draps super doux.

Il finit par sauter du lit et se diriger vers la porte tout en me disant que le petit déjeuner a déjà commencé. Je le suis et nous repassons par le hall d'entrée dont l'une des portes donne sur une grande salle à manger, où un brouhaha énorme retentit. La salle est partagée en d'immenses tables rondes où chaque adolescent du même âge se retrouve. Tout au fond, se trouve un grand buffet dégageant une odeur délicieuse de croissant.

Le môme m'abandonne immédiatement pour se diriger vers une des tables des petits. Ne sachant quoi faire, je pars vers le buffet, choisit quelques gâteaux, un bol de céréales et un vers de jus d'orange, avant de me diriger vers la table la plus silencieuse de la salle et la plus proche du buffet. Autour d'elle se trouve deux garçon et une fille.

« - Bonjour. Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Ils me regardent en parfaite synchronisation avec la même tête d'enterrement, je comprend alors qu'ils ne sont pas du matin. La fille hoche la tête puis baisse le cou pour se noyer dans sa tasse de café, elle est vite imitée par les deux autres. Je m'exécute, et leur truc ça doit être contagieux car au bout d'un moment, j'adopte la même posture qu'eux.

Un bruit de verre qui se casse retentit et d'un même mouvement paresseux et fatigués, nous nous retournons pour voir d'où vient le bruit. Il provient d'une table de derrière, une fille à macaron a frappé un gars au cheveux longs (la gifle a laissé une trace sur sa joue) et dans la manœuvre a fait tomber son verre. L'énigme résolut, on se remet en place et contre tout attente, la fille sourit aux garçon avec un air « je vous l'avais bien dis » et les garçon lui sourient tous en secouants la tête, comme désespérés. Je sors deux minutes de ma léthargie pour les détailler.

L'un des garçon est (trop) maigre mais possède un visage joufflu qui lui donne un air de hamster. Il a tignasse noir aussi rebelle que la mienne, une peau bronzée mais qui n'a pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps, et des yeux noirs ennuyés entourés de cernes gigantesques.

L'autre garçon est coiffé d'une coupe au bol noir et des sourcils épais comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Il est habillé en vert mais étrangement (vraiment étrange) ça lui va bien. Il a aussi des yeux noirs mais les siens sont ronds comme dans les mangas mal fait.

Ils ont tous la peau des gens qui ne sortent pas de chez eux mais la fille les bat largement.

Elle est rondouillette avec de long cheveux châtains (jusqu'au fesse !) lisses. Ses yeux vert émeraude sont captivant mais gâchés par une pair de lunettes rondes à la Harry Potter, qui donne à son visage un air de miss-je sait-tout mais en même temps d'une geek de première. Curieux mélange !

Ils forment une équipe de bras cassés mais moi ça me va s'ils m'acceptent. Après cette inspection minutieuse je replonge dans le monde fantastique du bol de céréales.

Une cloche sonne et quand tout le monde se lève sans débarrasser (pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Mystère) et quitter la salle, je comprend que c'est un signe que le déjeuner est finis. Les gens de ma table restent pourtant assis et ne sachant que faire, je les imite.

Tout le monde part mais ce n'est qu'à la dernière personne, qu'ils se lèvent tous sourire et, en me faisant signe de les suivre, partent vers la sortie. Ils commencent à joyeusement bavarder de tous et de rien puis la fille se tourne et essaye d'en savoir plus sur moi. Voyant, que les deux autres s'y intéressent aussi, je répond avec joie, faisant même des blagues.

Arrivé à la sortie, je vois Konohamaru m'attendre devant. Quand il m'aperçoit, il se dirige en courant vers moi, les trois se referment alors comme des huîtres. Je les regarde, interrogatif et la fille me dit du regard qu'elle m'expliquera tout à l'heure. Le gosse arrive à ce moment là.

« - Alors, tu t'es fait des amis ?!

\- Oui.

\- Bien ! Orochimaru m'a demandé de te montrer ta chambre !

\- Dis nous où elle est, on lui la montrera à ta place. Intervient le brun joufflu.

\- D'accord, c'est la 883 !

\- Mais encore. Rajoute la fille.

\- De quoi ? Dis perdu Konohamaru.

\- L'aile ! Quelle aile de la maison ?! S'énerve gros-sourcil.

\- Ah ça ! C'est celle Ouest. Enfin, je crois.

\- D'accord. Allons-y. Oh fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Me demande la brune.

\- Naruto et toi ?

\- Sarah. »

Et sur son prénom, elle part en direction de l'Ouest, suivit des garçons. Je fais un signe d'au revoir au gamin qui me répond et je cours les rejoindre. Plus personne dans les parages, ils s'ouvrent.

« - Ah, Naruto ! Dépêches toi, il faut virer les gens qui squattent ta chambre ! Dit Sakura pour m'accueillir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme la chambre n'est pas utilisée, les gens viennent s'y rejoindre. Tout le monde fait ça dans les chambres inoccupées. Dit joufflu.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment vous vous appelez vous deux ?

\- Moi, c'est Lee et lui c'est Shikamaru. Dit gros-sourcils en pointant joufflu du doigt.

\- Donc, si je récapitule : Toi, c'est Sarah. Toi, Shikamaru et toi, Lee ?

\- C'est ça. Et toi Naruto.

\- Oui ! Mais j'ai encore une question pourquoi vous vous renfermez quand il y a des gens ?

\- Pendant un temps, on c'est moqué de nous comme pour beaucoup d'autres. Mais chacun réagit différemment, nous on c'est regroupé et on ne parle que si on est obligé. Explique Sarah.

\- D'ailleurs, il faut te prévenir. Si tu reste avec nous, tu vas te faire railler de tout les côtés. Prévint Shikamaru.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Enfance dur ? Demande Lee.

\- Toute ma vie.

\- Pas pire que la mienne. J'en suis sûr. Répond sombrement Sarah.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- Ça l'est mais je te le dirais, t'inspires confiance. Par contre pas ici, dans ta chambre si tu veux. »

N'ayant plus rien à dire, je me tais (logique imparable) et les laisse parler sans les interrompre. Le numéro 883 finit par apparaître devant nous et nous nous arrêtons pour poser nos oreilles sur le bois, et entendre s'il y a des gens dedans. Et effectivement, des éclats de voix se font entendre.

Sarah, apparemment pas timide pour deux sous, entre avec fracas dans la pièce lumineuse. Des têtes surprises se tournent vers nous et je reconnais la fille aux macarons assise en face d'une autre fille rousse, qui si je me souviens bien été assise à la table du gars giflé.

« - Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ?! Dit moqueusement Sarah en croisant les bras sur sa menue poitrine.

\- Sarah ?! S'écrient d'une même voix les filles.

\- En personne ! Je vous croyais avec Neji. Le gars pour lequel vous nous avez laissé tomber.

\- Arrêtes tes accusations ! On est désolées, ok. Dit macarons.

\- Désolées de quoi ? Demande sournoisement Lee, dans l'espoir de faire durer le plaisir de les voir mal à l'aise. Quelle bande de sadiques !

\- On est désolées de vous avoir lâchées pour Neji, qui est gros connard. Dit cette fois la rouquine.

\- C'était pas trop tôt, je vous avez prévenu qu'il voulait juste le cul de Tenten. D'ailleurs, jolie baffe. Mais t'es devenu rousse toi maintenant ? Réplique Sarah

\- Merci ! Répond macarons.

\- Tout simplement parce que mon cousin ne veut pas qu'on l'identifie à moi vu que je traîne avec vous. Continue la rouquine »

La conversation se poursuit, et moi je comprit trois choses à partir de celle-ci :

la première, c'est pour ça le sourire de Sarah au moment de la baffe, la deuxième, macaron s'appelle Tenten, et la troisième, que je viens d'apprendre, la fausse rousse, s'appelle Hinata.

Je les observe plus attentivement, elles sont jolies à leur façon, comme Sarah. Si l'une porte ses cheveux bruns en macarons, l'autre à des cheveux bouclés roux pétants. Leur style vestimentaire est lui aussi opposé l'un à l'autre. Tenten porte une jupe longue jusqu'au genoux et un tee-shirt col roulé avec des manches longues. Sa peau bronzée a du mal à se faire apercevoir. Elle fait très masculine malgré ses vêtements féminins, je pense que c'est à cause de ses attributs plutôt… Sans rondeurs.

Hinata est tous le contraire, ses cheveux roux bouclés (qui j'avoue ne lui vont pas) entoure son visage blafard et viennent chatouiller son nez en trompette et parfois cacher ses étranges yeux nacrés. Sa peau de cadavre, au lieu de cacher ses yeux, les met en valeur. Elle est, contrairement à Tenten, habillée avec une lourde veste en cuir d'homme et de grosses DocMartens, tout le reste est du coton noir. Sa veste n'y son tee-shirt n'arrivent à cacher son corps féminin à forte poitrine. Elle par contre, paraît dans toute sa féminité, malgré sa posture masculine et son comportement. Pourtant elle rote, pète comme l'homme le plus ''virile'' qui soit.

Comme quoi la nature est mal faîte.

« - Naruto, ça te dirais d'arrêter de mater ?! Dit Sarah.

\- Hein, quoi ?!

\- Tu les gênes à les fixer comme un pervers. Dit Shikamaru.

\- Ah désolé ! Mais je matais pas ! C'est pas du tout mon genre !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire ! Répond Sarah coupé par le bruit d'un message de portable.

\- Parlons de quelque chose de plus sérieux ! Vous savez pas ce que viens de me dire Karin ! Dit enfin Lee.

\- Non, mais on aimerait bien l'entendre ! Dit Tenten.

\- Éléonore a embrassé Choji !

\- Tu veux dire Choji ?! Le Choji ?! Le beau brun qui a le corps qui ressemble à un surfeur californien ?! S'affole Hinata.

\- Celui-la même. De toute façon j'en connais pas d'autre.

\- Mais toute les filles veulent baiser avec lui, pourquoi avoir choisit Éléonore ? S'interroge Sarah.

\- On s'en fout, il nous faut des potins ! Allons-y Hinata ! S'écrie Tenten.

\- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas laisser finir. Vous savez très bien qu'avec le camion ça va pas être possible qu'ils sortent ensemble !

\- Mais bon dieu, Lee ais une vision de l'amour qui triomphe, un peu plus positive ! S'époumone Hinata.

\- Il ne fait que dire la vérité. Réplique calmement Shikamaru.

\- Qu'en penses Naruto ? Me rajoute Hinata, dans la conversation.

\- Euh… Que je ne comprend rien !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es nouveau ! Bon, les filles rasseyez-vous pour les Horreur, on doit tous être là. Dit doucement Sarah en se tournant vers Shikamaru.

\- Mais il manque Karin et Éléonore ! Proteste Tenten.

\- Tant pis. »

J'ai comme l'impression que sans public, ils sont complètement fous. Shikamaru me signe de faire comme les autres et de m'allonger sur le dos dans la ronde qu'ils créent, à même le parquet. Shikamaru dit que c'est lui qui commence puis chacun passera dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre, moi en dernier donc.

Shikamaru se lève, va fermer les volets de la chambre, et dans le noir complet on l'entendit s'allonger, puis dire :

« - Fermes les yeux Naruto et quand ça sera ton tour tu devras dire : Moi, Naruto… Ensuite, tu racontes ton histoire jusqu'ici et tu dis ton âge, puis on t'explique comment ça marche dans la baraque. Donc, je commence :

Moi, Shikamaru j'ai eu une vie bien simple, quand je rentrais de l'école, du collège puis de lycée, je me faisait battre par mon père et quand je me cachais il buvais comme un trou puis il s'amusait à me poursuivre dans toute la maison. Et quand ma mère arrivait, ils baisaient puis à deux il recommençaient à boire, après c'était la course poursuite. Et enfin il me battaient et m'enfermaient pendant des jours dans un placard ou dans le frigo. Un soir de l'année dernière, ma grand-mère est arrivé puis les a tuer et m'a emmené pour me vendre à un marché d'esclave et de trafic d'organes humains. On y aller tous les jours pour celui d'esclaves puis comme personne ne voulait de moi, elle m'a fait couper l'un de mes reins et avant qu'elle ne me fasse enlever le cœur, Orochimaru m'a repéré au marché d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 16 ans. »

Le plus touchant dans son histoire est la façon dont il la raconte, comme si cette histoire appartient à un étranger. Il ne ressent plus rien quand il raconte sa vie, pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il a endurer.

« - Moi, Lee ais vécu une enfance des plus heureuse avec juste mon père, m'a mère s'étant tirée. Quand, elle est morte on a apprit qu'en faite elle était parti pour éviter de nous faire souffrir car elle avait un cancer des poumons. À par nous deux, personne n'ait venu à son enterrement. Ma mère était le genre de personne dont personne ne se souciait, le genre qu'on voit que quand on a besoin et qu'on oubli juste après. Mon père, Gai. Lui, il avait vu ce qu'elle était et était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et puis je suis arrivé et après le cancer. Mais si je suis chez Oro, c'est à cause du pyromane qui a fait flamber notre immeuble avec tous les gens dedans… Mon père et moi avec. Il paraît que je lui ressemblais beaucoup. Il est mort devant moi, il brûlait devant moi. L'armoire pour l'alcool lui est tombée dessus à ma place et le liquide coula sur lui puis se prit dans les flammes et mon père mourût devant moi, la peau commençant à fondre puis les muscles, et ses yeux… Je me rappelle de ses yeux qui sont tombés et ont roulé jusqu'à moi. Après un pompier m'a trouvé. Quand j'ai comprit que j'étais orphelin j'étais déjà dans le cercle vicieux des familles d'accueils, qui ne sont là que pour le fric que lui donne l'état. Ils n'étaient pas ma familles mais mes baby-sitters, ils me gardaient pour de l'argent. Une seule famille fut gentille avec moi, mais dès qu'elle eut son enfant, je revint à l'orphelinat. Et après plusieurs années comme ça, Orochimaru est venu. Et me voici. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans. »

Est-ce que les enfants de cette maison, ont tous eu une vie malheureuse avant de venir ici ? J'étais en droit de me poser la question. Est-ce qu'un seul ici est venu parce qu'il le voulait et non parce que c'était le moins pire qu'ils puissent endurer ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus et écoute :

« - Moi, Tenten a eu un connard pour père. Je suis née le jour où mon grand-père est mort, ça a été un tel choc pour ma mère qu'elle a accouché, elle est morte en accouchant, me laissant avec mon père. Il me détestait alors il m'a confié à ma tante qui était une prostituée droguée, j'habitais chez elle. Elle me faisait voir ce qu'elle faisait aux hommes, et me faisait à moi, ce que les femmes lui demandait de faire et je devais le refaire sur elle, mais je fus épargnée pendant un certain temps car dans un de ses élans de lucidité, elle m'a envoyé à l'école. À mes 15 ans, mon père, qui été en faite le maquereau de ma tante, est venu me chercher parce qu'il me jugeait assez grande pour bosser. Il a demander à un homme de venir avec une prostituée et moi. Là, devant moi il la baisa, et quand il eut finit, il demanda à l'homme de faire la même chose avec moi. Cet homme me viola, mais le pire, c'est mon père qui se branlait face à cette horreur. J'ai perdu ma virginité, puis je compris que l'homme était un client car il paya après. Plus tard, mon père m'a dit, que cet homme n'aimait que les viols de vierges. J'ai vomi. Il a rigolé et dit qu'il fallait toujours contenter le client et surtout quand c'est un Uchiwa. J'ai revomi, alors mon père me laissa et s'occupa de mon école, où je n'irais plus. Le lendemain par contre, je fus baisé par 5 hommes en une heure. Les seuls moments doux de ces années, étaient quand des femmes venaient, souvent parce qu'elles étaient tristes et quand elles étaient là, je devais prendre soin d'elles. Mais mon père n'était pas content de ce que je rapportait alors il m'a fait faire le trottoir. Pendent une semaine puis pendant un an. Et à mes 17 ans, Orochimaru est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais partir et j'ai immédiatement dis oui, puis j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, dis au revoir à ma tante et je suis parti pour me retrouver ici. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans. »

Que de vie horrible, la mienne fait pâle figue face à le leur, on ne peux s'empêcher de se dire : et si ça avait été moi ? Aurais-je tenu jusqu'ici ? Mais la suite est pire.

« - Moi, Hinata a vécu dans une des familles les plus riche de la ville : les Hyuga. Je suis l'aînée de la famille principale, par conséquent à ma majorité j'aurait dû être à la tête de la famille mais mon père me trouvait moins douée que ma sœur et ne sachant que faire de moi, m'a placé dans le couvent le plus loin de la ville. Là-bas, jusqu'à mes 13 ans, c'était bien, mais le jour où l'on changea de Mère Supérieure, ça changea du tout au tout. Celle qu'on avait été gentille mais la nouvelle était stricte et elle me détestait. Elle m'envoyait faire les courses à pied à l'autre bout de la région, puis je devais revenir parce qu'elle avait « oublié » de me donner l'argent j'étais alors obligé d'y retourné et quand je revenais elle me disait qu'une des sœurs avait déjà fait les achats dans la journée et je devais y retourné pour ravoir l'argent et si je ne revenais pas avant le lendemain midi, elle me faisait fouetter 100 fois. Aucun médecin n'a put m'enlever les cicatrices donc je ne peux plus montrer mon dos, ni mes bras, car elle m'obligeait aussi à me scarifier pour mes péchés inexistants. Pendant des semaines elle ne me faisait pas manger, tellement qu'un jour je me suis évanouis et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'hôpital, mon paternel à mon chevet. Il me méprisait mais accepta à contre cœur de me faire revenir à la maison. Puis, j'appris que les chefs des Hyuga avait un animal de compagnie et que c'était pour ça que tout le monde voulait devenir chef, je ne l'ai pas dit tous à l'heure mais pour devenir chef, il faut gagner le combat contre les autres prétendants et pour l'instant ça a toujours été la branche principale qui gagnait mais quand je suis revenue, ce n'était pas moi qui allait participé mais Hanabi, ma sœur cadette. Elle, elle savait ce qu'était l'animal de compagnie. Père ne m'a jamais dit ce que c'était, alors je ne peux pas vous dire. Mais en tout cas, un jour il eut l'idée du siècle pour se débarrasser de moi grâce à un de ses amis d'une autre famille puissante, les Uchiwa. Son idée c'était de m'amener, ici chez Orochimaru. Et je suis plus heureuse ici qu'ailleurs. J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé un cousin de la branche secondaire, Neji, mais lui aussi c'était un connard et il ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi lui, il est là. Et comme il ne veux pas qu'on l''associe à moi, je me suis teint les cheveux en roux et je me les boucle. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans. »

Son père est plus horrible que le mien, il la déteste, moi le mien au moins il m'aimait… Mais ça devait être minimum puisqu'il m'a vendu. Le suivant enchaîne :

« - Moi, Sarah a été élevé par mes parents, deux médecins de renom, mais un psychopathe est venu et nous a kidnappé. On s'est réveillés chez lui, dans sa cave. Nous étions attachés et sommes restés comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, peut être des jours et puis il est venu, il s'est excusé de nous avoir oublié. Il se dirigea vers mon père et l'assomma avec un marteau. J'avais dix ans, à ce moment là. Après, il s'est approché de ma mère et a fait la même chose mais en moins fort. Il les a détaché un par un et les a rattaché sur des tables en fer sous mes hurlements et mes pleurs. Agacé, il est venu et m'a giflé tellement fort que je me suis évanoui. Quand, je me suis réveillée, il avait fouetté ma mère et devant moi, l'avait déshabillé et prit en photo, les jambes écarté par de lourdes chaînes. Il la viola au moment où mon père revint à lui. »

Sa voix se coupa dans un sanglot et elle balbutia en essayant de continuer. Je l'entendais par ses reniflements, tout le monde avait, comme moi, les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues depuis nos yeux fermés. Elle finit par reprendre sa terrible histoire, toujours en larmes :

« - Il la viola longtemps, ne s'épuisant jamais. Et quand il eut marre de nous entendre hurler. Il se soulagea et partit. Il ne revint que plusieurs jours plus tard, nous laissant pleurer avec ma mère, à la torture qu'elle avait enduré.

On se posait la question de… De pour… Pourquoi personne ne venait nous chercher… Nous délivrer ?

Et un jour, il revint mais il se tourna tout de suite vers mon père et l'assomma encore avec le marteau, faisant rouvrir sa blessure, du sang s'écoulait partout, sur le sol, sur lui, sur la table, puis il le détacha et le laissa s'écrouler et vient me chercher pour me plaquer sur la dite table. Je ne pouvais bouger que les jambes. Il posa mon père inconscient sur moi et le rattacha. Ils m'écarta les jambes et enleva le pantalon de mon père. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire mais quand il s'approcha de ma mère qui pleurait, j'ai commencé à hurler, réveillant mon père. À ce moment, là je ne savais pas qu'il avait installé une camera qui cachait le fait que mon père était enchaîné.

Quand, il fut bien réveillé, le fou s'approcha de ma mère, posa sa main sur son sein et prit de son autre main, le couteau à côté de lui pour le lui couper. Je… Je… Je me souviendrez toute ma vie du hurlement de maman. Je fais des cauchemars des fois… Mais le pire… C'est quand il monta et revint avec un… Il a marqué ma mère comme… Comme du bétail, la faisant encore hurler de douleur. Refermant la plaie de son sein. Mais quand, il reprit le couteau, mon père hurla en même temps que ma mère et le psychopathe sourit. Il s'approcha de mon père et lui chuchota de… De me violer… S'il ne le faisait pas, il referait mal à ma mère. Au début, papa lui donna un coup de boule, et ça a énervé le fou, qui partit énervé vers ma mère et le commença à lui tenailler l'intérieur de la cuisse, ma mère hurlait mais mon père, tint bon, alors il passa au pied et commença à lui ouvrir la plante des pieds. Mon père avait fermé les yeux et avait gardé la bouche fermée mais il n'a cédé que quand le cinglé a prit l'autre sein de ma maman et a commencer à l'enfoncer doucement. Là, il… Mon père… Papa s'est enfoncé en moi et… Et il m'a violé. Je pleurais et le fou a dit qu'il ne le faisait pas assez fort et il remit la lame dans ma mère. Papa… Non je ne peux pas. Je m'évanouis pendant que mon père me violait et tout ça pour ma mère mourante. Je ne me suis réveillée qu'une semaine plus tard à l'hôpital et les médecins prévinrent le psychopathe qui c'était fait passer pour mon oncle et qui avait « dénoncer » mon père de viol sur moi. Il avait montré la vidéo et tout le monde le cru et on… On… On a pendu papa, l'homme qui m'a élevé c'est fait tué pour avoir voulu sauver ma mère. Quand, je suis sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique où on m'avait placé, on me mit chez le fou, « mon oncle » et il me viola encore et encore et quand les flics sont arrivés, ils le faisait encore. À partir de là, on m'a placé dans un orphelinat pendant 5 ans et les hommes d'Orochimaru sont venus me chercher. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans. »

Un silence suit son discours. Hinata et moi, on avait prit chacun une main de Sakura et dès qu'elle recommençait à pleurer, on lui serrait les mains pour l'encourager à tenir bon. Moi, j'ai honte d'avoir cru que mon histoire est horrible, Sarah a raison elle n'est pas pire que la sienne. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre et commence mon récit :

« - Moi Naruto, me suis fait vendre par mes parents, mon père plus exactement. J'ai eu une enfance banale avec une famille nombreuse. On était 9 enfants en me comptant dedans. Mes parents m'ont mis jusqu'à maintenant à l'école dans l'espoir que j'ai un bon métier et que je revienne leur donner de l'argent. Je pense que je l'aurais fait, pour tous mes frère et sœurs. Bien sûr, à l'école je me faisait railler, j'étais avec mon meilleur ami qui lui aussi se faisait railler par ma faute. Tous disait que j'étais un lèche-couilles, que je suis obèse et moche. Cela allait plus loin chaque année, pour mon entrée en CM1, ils m'ont balancée de l'eau froide en hivers, déchiré mes vêtements et mis dans la cave de l'école toute la journée, bien sûr comme Kiba été ami avec moi, ils l'ont mis aussi. Nos pneumonies étaient tellement énormes qu'on a faillit y passer. En faite, chaque jour ressemblait à celui-là, sauf qu'ils changeaient de « blagues » et chaque année, ils étaient plus inventifs, plus méchants. Cette année, ils m'ont laissé tranquille mais un jour leur chef est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me repose car à la fin de l'année, ils me feraient pire que tous se que j'avais connu avant. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps du coup, mais je savais que le truc c'était le viol et puis après il m'aurait tabassé puis jeté dans la bouche d'égout derrière l'école. Si je sais tous ça, c'est parce que je l'ais déduits, leurs regards excités quand ils me regardaient puis la bouche d'égout étaient plus que parlants. Quand je suis rentré en 6ème on m'avait mit au boulot à Super U et là aussi c'était des connards, mais eux c'étaient juste verbales. Enfin, hier j'ai découvert que pour des jeux d'argents mon père avait signé un contrat comme quoi, s'il ne rendait pas l'argent emprunté pour ses jeux, il devrait vendre son enfant qui a 17 ans, moi donc, et me voilà. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Et c'était vrai ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Bien sur pourquoi auraient-ils menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est tellement horrible qu'on ne veut pas que se soit vrai, que se soit juste une immense blague. Et maintenant ils sont devenus quoi ?

\- Tu sauras après.

\- Tu le sais au moins ?

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'ils sont tous devenus. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

Ma tirade se termine dans le silence complet et on me dit de dormir. Épuisé de ces révélations, je m'endors comme eux. On se réveille à peine cinq minute plus tard, quand on vient toquer à la porte et l'ouvrir, laissant passer la lumière. En contre-jour on ne peut pas voir qui c'est.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de se lever pour manger, les larves !

\- Mais Orooooo on est fatigué, si fatigué ! Dit Hinata.

\- Je m'en fout, il est midi ! Levez-vous et plus vite que ça. Au faite, avant de vous enfermé, vous sauriez pas, où est le nouveau, Naruto. Il faut que je lui explique comment ça marche ici. Konohamaru m'a dit qu'ils étaient avec vous.

\- Il est ici, juste là.

\- J'allume.

\- NON !

\- Trop tard ! »

Et la lumière fut. Montrant Orochimaru dans l'embrasure, il se dirige vers les volets en pestant que ça sent le fauve ici. Il les ouvre et revient éteindre la lumière. On a tous la tête dans le cul, mais on se sourit complice de secrets. Orochimaru, me prend par les aisselles et me relève. Il prend un air désespéré en secouant la tête, me fouettant de ses cheveux en passant, puis il darde son regard jaune sur moi.

« - Bon, Naruto tu t'es fait des amis, c'est bien. Mais tout d'abords, tu dois remplir se formulaire et après je te dirais quelques petites choses.

\- D'accord. »

Ce formulaire a des questions parfois banale, parfois étrange mais je répond. Même à celle sur la virginité. Il y a de tous, passant de ma couleur préféré, à mon âge, puis à la taille de mon pénis… De mes yeux à la couleur de mes fesses en été. Je répond du mieux que je peux et je rend à Orochimaru le formulaire composée de vingt pages.

« - Bien, bien. Tu as tout répondu ?

\- Non pas tout.

\- Bon ce n'est pas grave la première page est remplie et c'est elle, la plus importante, de toute façon, ils verront au moment venus. Marmonna t-il.

\- Alors ?

\- Ah oui, les repas sont à 7h, midi, et 19h 30. Chaque semaines, il y a un tirage au sort pour savoir lesquels d'entre vous partirons d'ici, par le camion. Voilà, je vous laisse. »

Et encore une fois, il part sans me laisser le temps de parler. Je me retourne et demande s'il est gentil et tous me répondent positivement. Je soupire et on sort pour manger. Tenten et Hinata s'accrochent chacune à un de mes bras, en me disant que je vais rencontrer Éléonore et Karin et qu'elles me montrerons Neji et Choji. Elles parlent, toute joyeuses, ayant limite oubliées leurs souvenirs et moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, alors je me mêle à leur conversation.

On arrive à la salle à manger et je me rappelle de leur reparler de ce camion.

Et puis, c'est fou mais dès qu'on arrive à un mètre de la porte, elles me lâchent et comme les autre se referment sur elles même. Ils me mettent tous au milieu en m'encerclant, comme pour me protéger. Je crois que je suis tombé sur des paranos. On s'assoit à la même table que ce matin, chacun montrant où est sa place, puis on se dirige vers le buffet.

Là, sur l'immense table est posés divers joyeux de nourriture :

Du jambon, de la roquette, des tomates cerises des toasts, du foie gras, du saucisson, du fromage, du pain, du poulet, des steaks, du poisson, des tartiflettes, des sushis, des ramens, des soupes miso, des nems, des rouleaux de printemps, de la paella, des tajines, des nuggets, des hamburgers, des frites, des sandwichs des fajitas, des burritos, des currys de poulet.

Puis, il y a les desserts : glaces, tiramisu, mousse au chocolat, tarte aux fraises/pommes/poires, gâteau aux chocolat, éclair à la vanille/chocolat/café, paris-brest, saint-honoré, des crêpes, fraises, oranges, poires, pommes, cerises, framboise, cassis, ananas, litchi, banane, plein de fruit autour des multitude de mini fondu aux chocolat. Mais aussi, beignets, donuts. (1)

Si on veux grossir, c'est ici, qu'il faut aller. Mes yeux brillent aussi fort que les étoiles (2). De la bave coule sur mon tee-shirt et mes narines sont dilatées tellement l'odeur qui se dégage est délicieuse.

Je prends de tout en petite quantité et vais m'asseoir sous les yeux du groupe, amusés de mon comportement. Je prend une autre chaise car deux autres filles nous ont rejoins, ne me laissant plus de chaise. Je m'assois enfin, et déguste (dévore) mon assiette avec des bruits de déglutition particulièrement charmants. J'allais m'enfiler une énième part de forêt noire quand Shikamaru se racle la gorge et me demande de me calmer. Je lui fais un sourire éclatant, taché de chocolat, pour me faire pardonner. Après, avoir finis de me repaître je détaille les nouvelles filles, qui elles, comme les autres n'ont pas finit de manger.

L'une est aussi blonde que moi, a des yeux bleus, qui ont perdu leur éclat. Sa peau qui, autrefois, était bronzée est maintenant terne, grasse et transpirante. Elle a une bouche beaucoup trop fine, on ne la voit presque pas. Son nez a dût avoir un accident car il est biscornu. Je ne le vois pas mais je crois qu'elle a un corps assez sec, elle se tient droite prête à partir à n'importe quel moment, elle a aussi de grandes épaules carrées surmontées d'un long cou.

L'autre est une rousse pétante (encore) avec des fossettes autour de la bouche très marquées, ce qui signifie qu'elle sourit beaucoup. Ses yeux marrons encadrés par des lunettes grandes et rectangulaires font un effet loupe sur eux.

Elle, comme pour Shikamaru, est joufflu mais elle a aussi d'énormes mains. Son corps est boudiné dans un tee-shirt turquoise.

« - Si tu veux savoir, je m'appelle Karin et elle c'est Éléonore. Toi, c'est Naruto ? Dit la rousse.

\- Oui. Et c'est toi qui a appelé Lee tout à l'heure pour Éléonore ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah oui, on doit te montrer Neji et Choji ! » Se rappelle Tenten. « Alors, Neji, c'est celui a qui j'ai donné une claque ce matin, tu vois ?

\- Oui, celui au long cheveux et qui a les même yeux que Hinata.

\- C'est ça, c'est mon cousin. Et Choji, c'est le brun en face de lui. Dit Hinata.

\- Celui torse nu ?!

\- Ouais. Celui-la. Répond Shikamaru.

\- Lee, tu leur a dit que c'était aujourd'hui le tirage au sort ? Demande Karin.

\- Ah non, j'ai oublié avec les Horreurs !

\- Tu veux dire que vous l'avez déjà racontez à Naruto ? S'exclame Karin.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, il a une vie pas mal moche aussi, donc ça va. Même si c'est la moins horrible. Réplique Sarah.

\- Bon, si tu le dis… Donc, pour en revenir au tirage au sort c'est aujourd'hui, et d'ailleurs cette fois c'est 7 de 16 à 20 ans, et 3 de 5 ans. Ils ont dis quatre filles et six garçons. Dit Karin.

\- Il en prennent 3 de 5 ans ?! C'est rare ! S'étonne Hinata.

\- Ouais, mais tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe après la camionnette on peut pas savoir. C'est bizarre, qu'ils en prennent autant cette semaine, d'habitude c'est à peine 2. Et là, ils en prennent 10 ! Dit Éléonore.

\- On ne peut rien changer, donc on a dix minutes pour manger et après il y aura la cloche. On se dépêche et on arrête de parler ! Termine Shikamaru. »

Et effectivement, la cloche sonne pile dix minutes plus tard. Cette fois, on se dirige en même temps que les autres vers le hall. Tout le monde s'arrête, moi y comprit (même si j'ai tapé contre le dos de Shikamaru). Les homme de mains d'Orochimaru font signe à ceux de devants d'avancer dans la pièce en face de la salle-à-manger.

On s'y dirige en piétinant nos voisins et quand les dernier franchissent le pas de la salle, on s'immobilise.

C'est un simple salle, presque vide. Elle ne contient qu'une estrade qui montre deux tables où est posé sur chaque une d'elle deux grands bols rempli de quelque papiers (en gros 4 bols). 10 chaises sont disposées au font de l'estrade. Sinon, ce n'est que du vide, un vide rempli par des jeunes.

Un pan du mur s'ouvre sur l'estrade, c'est en faite une porte d'où sort Orochimaru. Le fait qu'il sorte d'un passage secret n'a l'air de choquer personne, alors j'abandonne l'idée de comprendre.

Il tient quelque chose dans sa main, et Hinata se penche vers Tenten pour lui dire : « Regardes ! Aujourd'hui, Oro a choisit Sucette ! ».

Alors déjà, c'est quoi Sucette et en plus c'est un tirage au sort que vient faire une sucette dans l'histoire ?!

Tout le monde semble comprendre mon… Étonnement car ils me sourient moqueusement. Hinata prend pitié en voyant ma tête de chien battu et me dit que c'est une surprise. Ok, pour la pitié devant la tête de chien, on repassera. D'habitude ça fonctionne !

Je me reconcentre sur la scène et attend avec impatience qu'Orochimaru ouvre sa main. Il finit par l'ouvrir dans un des bol de la table, la plus au fond, et laisse tomber… Un souris ?! Le groupe scrute ma réaction, et je ne dois pas les avoir déçus car ils ricanent.

Sucette ressort rapidement du bol et tend un des papier à son maître. Il se racle la gorge, tousse un peu et dit d'une voix distincte :

«Louise Beauxbâtons! »

On attend une minute puis une tranchée se forment dans la foule et sur les escaliers apparaît une fillette blonde à l'air jovial quoique timide. Elle va directement s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

Orochimaru met Sucette dans l'autre bol. La souris ressort et lui tend encore deux autres papiers.

Il (re)commence à se racler la gorge et à tousser pour nous dire :

« Ciel Phantomhive, et Konohamaru Sarutobi !

Deux gosse sortent de la population, un chétif petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et à l'air hautain, et bien sûr Konohamaru qui est limite en train de courir pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le « camion de la Liberté ». Ils partent s'asseoir aux côtés de Louise.

Orochimaru prend la souris au creux de sa paume et vint la déposer au fond d'un bol de la deuxième tables. Elle ressort avec deux papiers puis quand elle ne les a plus replonge aussitôt pour en reprendre un dernier qu'elle tend à son maître.

Il place Sucette dans le dernier bol puis déplie les 3 papiers et les lit dans sa tête avant d'annoncer :

«Éléonore Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga et Sarah Haruno!

Sucette ne laisse pas le temps à trois filles de venir les rejoindre qu'elle tend déjà deux papiers, et en retend encore deux autres. Elles arrivent sur l'estrade quand il lit les quatre derniers noms :

« Fred et George Weasley, Shikamaru Nara et Naruto Uzumaki ! »

Bon, j'arrive à peine, je part déjà, c'est quand même du foutage de gueule ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix (la victime !) alors je suis Shikamaru et marche vers Orochimaru. Les deux autres choisis sont des jumeaux roux, sûrement des anglais vu leurs dents de cheval (3). Je vais m'asseoir entre Hinata et Sarah.

L'adulte entame un discours de remerciement pour ceux désigné, pour avoir patienté et d'attendre que ce soit leur tour d'être les élus. Les jeunes quittent la salle et nous nous restons à attendre sur nos chaises pas du tout confortables. On finit par s'intéresser à nous quand un bodybulger nous dit qu'on a 20 min' pour prendre le plus important de nos affaires et dire au revoir à nos amis. Et il a peine le dos tourné qu'on se précipite en dehors de l'estrade en direction de nos chambre et de surtout nos amis.

Je cours aussi vite que je peux mais bon la graisse c'est pas trop conseillée pour le sport, la prochaine fois j'écoute l'infirmière de l'école, enfin si j'y retourne un jour. J'arrive trempé de sueur et essoufflé comme un bœuf, mais j'arrive quand même devant ma porte. Je l'ouvre avec fracas et vois qu'il sont tous là. Apparemment, ils courent tous plus vite que moi. Je referme la porte et vais m'écrouler sur le lit. J'ai du temps, je n'ai pas d'affaire. Sarah et Hinata ont déjà finis, elles ont des petites valises à leur côté. Elles se lèvent et viennent s'allonger autour de moi. On passe deux minutes comme ça puis Sarah prend la parole :

« - Vous pensez qu'il y a quoi là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement pas des toboggans ou des maisons en pains d'épices ! Dis-je.

\- T'es con tu sais !

\- Je sais.

\- J'espère que ce ne sera pas pire que ce qu'on a vécut. Déclare Hinata en murmurant.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que tes cheveux en tous cas !

\- Sérieux, ta gueule Sarah.

\- Si on ne peut plus rire ici !

\- Moi, je ne le sens pas bien, ce camion. Dis-je en coupant l'ambiance.

\- J'espère de tout cœur, que tu as tord. Mais, au faite qu'en pensent l'expert et les deux commères du groupe ?

\- Que t'es chiante Sarah ! S'exclament en même temps Karin et Éléonore.

\- Qu'on ne pourra savoir que là-bas, mais c'est vrai que tout ça, ça semble louche quand même. Rappelle à l'ordre Shikamaru.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait fuir, Shika ?

\- On a deux minute pour aller au camion, donc non aucune chance de s'en tirer. Allez, il faut y aller »

Et sur les sages paroles du maître incontesté de tous, nous le suivons. Tout le monde est déjà là quand on arrive malgré nos 2 minutes d'avances. Effectivement c'est une camionnette. on est transporté par une camionnette, comme des animaux, allez savoir pourquoi moi j'abandonne.

On monte et c'est étrangement propre. Bon, il a de simples sièges mais ils ont l'air assez confortables. On s'installe et on nous conseille de dormir, on arrivera qu'à la nuit tombée.

Je suis une vrai marmotte ! Dès, que je suis dans un transport je dors, mais comme je ne peux pas y aller souvent je dors peu dedans.

Et quand je me réveil je vois que tous dorment et que Shikamaru ronfle particulièrement fort mais je ne critique pas parce que je ne sais pas si c'est mon cas. On a pas l'air arrivé alors je me rendors vite fait.

On me tapote l'épaule pour que je me réveille. C'est Sarah qui me fait un sourire ensommeillé, elle aussi vient de se faire réveiller. On sort de la camionnette pour se retrouver devant une grande bâtisse façon manoir de film d'horreur, ou une cachette militaire ultra secrète.

C'est un bâtiment en béton armé, tous ce qu'il y a de plus moche. Aucune fenêtre n'a l'air d'exister et le fait qu'il fait nuit n'arrange en rien ce décor lugubre, en plus il fait un froid de canard !

On trottine en gros tas vers l'entrée, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. La porte ressemble beaucoup à un pont levis mais quand un majordome apparaît derrière elle, mon rêve de château fort tombe à l'eau. Mais je ne fais pas la fine bouche, il a l'air de faire chaud à l'intérieur, donc on s'y précipite tous. Orochimaru et ses hommes sont sur nos talons et quand ils entrent, on referment derrière eux. Je remarque qu'ils faut deux catcheurs (en tout cas ils y ressembles) pour fermer la lourde porte.

Il pleuvait dehors, alors on est trempé de la tête aux pieds. On grelotte d'un même mouvement serré les uns contre les autres, alors on se rapproche encore plus mais rien à faire, on a froid. Orochimaru avec son parapluie nous sourit narquoisement mais prit de pitié il demande au majordome, un jeune roux avec les cheveux attachées par un rubans de soie noire, aux yeux verts surmontés de lunettes carrées rouge sang et aux dents de requin, de nous montrer nos chambres. On le bénit tous dans la tête.

On suit le majordome dans les couloirs et le groupe rapetisse au fur et à mesure qu'on avance. Je pars quand la moitié du groupe est dissout et vais directement me coucher dans le lit à baldaquin, c'est fou comme on se fait vite au luxe !

Le son incessant d'une main qui toque finit par me sortir de mon doux rêve. Je hurle doucement, un « entrez ». C'est le majordome de tout à l'heure, il me demande de me lever et de le suivre. Je réfléchis 2 secondes pour savoir qu'elles seraient les conséquences si je disais non. Je me décide finalement que je suis trop endormi pour réfléchir.

Je dois encore le suivre mais cette fois on s'enfonce sous terre. On se retrouve dans un couloir ressemblant étrangement à un hôpital. On s'arrête tous au fond du couloir à la dernière porte. Il l'ouvre et d'un signe me dit de rentrer.

Curieux, je m'exécute et découvre 2 types devant un tableau de bord rempli de boutons (comme mon visage…) avec un gigantesque écran placé au dessus. Plein d'armoires sont alignées contre un mur à côtés du tableau de bord et à leur opposé se trouve un porte métallique qui à l'air particulièrement dur à ouvrir.

Je fais remarquer ma présence par un « bonjour » et ils se retournent, tous sourire faux-cul dehors. Il me demande mon nom, après l'avoir obtenu, il cherche dans un des immenses tiroirs des armoires. Il finit par sortir un dossier et je reconnais le formulaire aux questions bizarres. Ils le feuillettent un peu et sans relever le nez, me demande de me déshabiller, de rentrer par la porte et de m'allonger sur la table qui sera au milieu. Je demande pourquoi et il me réponde toujours sans me regarder, que c'est un contrôle pour les yeux.

Je ne relève pas le fait qu'on a pas besoin de se déshabiller pour un examen des yeux. Une fois allongé nu sur la table, ils verrouillent la porte dans un sinistre grincement. Par un haut parleur, ils me demandent de fermer les yeux.

Dans le noir, une drôle d'odeur se fait sentir. L'atmosphère deviens lourde comme si elle était humide, l'air est chaud. J'entrouvre les yeux et aperçois un gaz verdâtre répandu dans toute la pièce, je regarde paniqué une sortie et quand je la vois, mes forces me quittent subitement et l'envie de dormir se fait tellement puissante que je me rallonge, ferme les yeux et me laisse aller.

« - Attention, il se réveil ! Donnez-moi le gaz, tout de suite !

\- Tenez docteur !

\- Voilà mon garçon, rendors toi. Bien fermes les yeux maintenant. Il se rendors… »

Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier mais j'ai un mal de tête atroce ! Souvenons-nous du passé pour mieux comprendre. Alors, hier je suis parti de chez Orochimaru, ensuite je je suis arrivé à une sorte de manoir hanté pour riche et maintenant je dois dormir dans une chambre.

J'ai aussi de vagues souvenirs de mon rêve un majordome, une pièce de labo, un gaz, un docteur… C'est flou. J'ouvre les yeux, et je suis toujours dans ma chambre. Mon rêve en était bien un. Fort de cette constatation, je me rendors en ronronnant de bonheur. Le sommeil c'est presque aussi cool que le lait !

Une impression de déjà vu quand le bruit des « toque, toque » sur la porte se fait entendre. Je me roule en boule, le dos bien rond pour protéger mes douces oreilles de cette tuerie. On entre malgré mon absence de réponse et on vient bouger mon épaule. Le malheureux n'a pas comprit que je voulais dormir ! Tant pis, il va crever sous mes griffes !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, prêt à tuer l'insolent. Ma colère chute aussitôt devant les yeux inquiets de Sarah. Je lui souris, me pousse un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Elle sourit tristement et refuse ma proposition. Je passe outre le fait qu'elle ne porte plus de lunettes et papillonne des yeux, encore fatigué.

« - Naruto, réveils-toi. Me demande doucement Sarah, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

\- Hmm, mais je veux dormir moi !

\- Tu ne vois pas de différence sur moi ?

\- Bah, c'est bien si tu n'as plus de lunettes ! J'ai d'ailleurs rêvé d'un examen pour les yeux !

\- Naruto regardes-moi vraiment. »

Elle se met debout pendant que je m'assoie et que je me frotte les yeux. Je la regarde et effectivement elle a changé, mais en bien. Quoique, sa nouvelle poitrine est un peu trop disproportionnée. Nouvelle poitrine ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Je l'observe plus attentivement elle ne porte plus ses lunettes, elle a teint de porcelaine qui à l'air doux comme du coton, ses yeux sont encore plus grands, ses longs cheveux lisse et bruns ont pris quelques ondulations. Mais surtout, elle n'est plus rondouillette. Son corps peut être qualifié de parfait, même si sa forte poitrine fait tache, exagérée.

Je crois qu'elle est devenu plus petite.

« - Mais comment ?!

\- Hier, l'examen des yeux, c'était en faite une opération pour nous rendre plus beau. Et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi !

\- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me change moi aussi !

\- Ah mais, ils l'ont fais ! Ils t'ont changés mais c'est pire qu'avant ! Regardes-toi dans la glace ! »

Je me jette hors du lit, impatient. Mais n'ose pas regarder mes changements, je finis par regarder timidement le miroir et ce que je vois me surprend au plus profond de mon être !

Un chat ! Un bodybulger ! Un bodybulger-chat ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Les scientifiques avaient fumés avant de m'opérer ! Je suis l'hybride d'un catcheur et d'un chat. Ils ont gardé mon visage d'adolescent qui me donne un air con par rapport à mon nouveau corps mais qui s'accorde parfaitement avec la queue et les oreilles miel. Imaginez, un catcheur blond aux yeux bleus avec la tête d'un ado et des oreilles de chats entre les cheveux, la queue et des cicatrices en forme de moustache sur les joues, ce type c'est moi !

Mon visage a quand même était affiné par rapport à avant mais avec la couleur de ma peau je n'ai rien gardé de mon ancien corps. Pour les boutons, je dis pas que c'est pas bien mais pour les muscles, ils ont un peu mis la dose.

« - J'hésite entre dire : tu est parfaitement viril avec tes muscles ou tu es parfaitement mignon avec ton attirail de chat !

\- Miaouuu!

\- Tu miaule en plus ! HAHAHAHA ! Il miaule, il miaule ! Putain, j'y crois pas ! Et tu sais ronronner du coup ?! »

Ça y est, elle pète un câble ! Tout de même, ces scientifiques se sont des connard ! En plus de mal me faire le corps ils me font miauler ! Et je vous parie que je sais ronronner ! Pour être un homme-chat, je suis un homme-chat.

« - Aller ! S'il te plaît, essaye de ronronner !

\- Je ne crois pas, non !

\- Aller, fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Pense à quelque chose qui te fais plaisir et on voit !

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- SI !

\- NON !

\- Je boude !

\- Fait comme tu veux !

\- Connard.

\- Arrêtes de marmonner, je comprend rien !

\- CONNARD ! Attends, refais… Mais tu grognes, oui c'est ça tu grognes ! Bah, dis donc il ton mis la panoplie du chat de gouttière !

\- Moi aussi, je boude ! »

Je me précipite sur le lit, m'enterre avec la couverture et fais la tête ! Non mais ! Tiens, elle s'excuse mais je m'en fous. Moi, il m'en faut plus pour pardonner !

 **O0o o0o o0o o0o ° ° °° ° o0o o0o o0o o0o ° ° °**

« - Alors, tu étais un chat ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Ouais. Alors voici ma deuxième preuve : mon corps.

\- Tu les as toujours ?!

\- Puisque je vais te les montrer ! »

Il se leva vers le coin « salle de bains » et sortit un tube et deux cotons. Il revint, s'assit et s'essuya les joues avec son matériel, apparut alors trois traits parallèles sur chacune de ses joues. Et effectivement, on aurait dit des moustaches de chat.

Il finit par enlever son bonnet rose et sa veste. Sa queue dorée se déroula de ses fines hanches et ses oreilles se redressèrent sur sa tête, montrant leur intérêt pour ma réaction.

La douceur qui résultait des poils soyeux donnait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller choyer la personne qui les portait. Ses nouveaux membres lui donnait un air encore plus androgyne, qui faisait penser qu'on se devait de le protéger de toute nos forces, sinon il allait se briser.

Il agita sa queue dans un mouvement impatient, il voulait continuer son récit. Mais je demanda par mes yeux et ma main si je pouvais toucher, il ricana mais accepta tout de même. Je m'approcha doucement, comme devant un animal blessé. Et tendis la main au maximum et délicatement il se pencha pour que je puisse toucher. Explosion de douceur, même ses cheveux étaient doux comme de la soie et n'avaient aucun nœud ! Ses oreilles se courbèrent quand je grattouilla derrière elles. Après avoir pris un peu plus confiance, je caressais plus franchement, déplaçant ma main sur toute la tête. Un son commença à sortir de sa cage thoracique, et je souris à ma pensée : il ronronne.

Mais le moment dût se terminer, je repartis m'asseoir en face de lui, et me lança dans la question qui me taraudais depuis le départ :

« - Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Pourquoi tu portes un bonnet rose et vert ?

\- Car il symbolise Sarah. Elle, elle porte un collier bleu. Mais je t'expliquerais après, à la toute fin. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

Elle avait finit par me faire céder pour ronronner et résultat : oui, je ronronne comme un chat. Elle marche à côté de moi. Elle se sent plus en confiance avec son corps et ça se voit. Moi j'essaye plutôt de m'effacer, j'ai un peu honte du mien, même si j'ai mis un bonnet et enroulé ma queue autour de mon corps.

Elle me dirige dans les couloirs, ayant déjà prit ses marques. On débouche dans un petit salon, où presque tout le petit monde des jeunes est là. Shikamaru s'approche de nous, il est changé. Il n'a plus son gentil visage de hamster mais un visage fin à la mâchoire carré, il l'ont un peu musclé mais il reste fin. Ils ont gardé ses traits enlevant juste les défauts. Maintenant, on peut dire qu'il est beau. Il arrive à notre hauteur et commence le dialogue :

« - Sakura, tu es bien plus jolie comme ça.

\- T'as vu, malgré les seins, je me qualifie de parfaite !

\- Peut être pas déconner non plus. Par contre toi Naruto, c'est pas encore ça…

\- Je sais ! N'en rajoutes pas ! Depuis quand tu l'appelles plus Sarah ?!

\- Je t'expliques si tu lui dis pour le chat ! Répond Sarah/Sakura.

\- Ça marche ! Alors, Shikamaru, je suis un mi chat-mi humain ! J'ai une queue autour de mes hanches et des oreilles de chats sous mon bonnet !

\- N'oublies pas les bruits ! Rajoute Sakura.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je peux grogner, miauler et ronronner ! À ton tour Sakura, le temps qu'il s'en remettes.

\- Alors, Orochimaru a dit que ça ne plairait pas mon prénom occidental vu qu'on est au Japon, du coup il m'a rebaptisé Sakura.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs, Éléonore c'est Ino maintenant. Il n'y a que nous deux qui avons perdu nos prénoms étrangers.

\- Changements de sujet : vous savez ce qu'on fait là ? Je demande.

\- Orochimaru nous a convoqué, on n'en sait pas plus. Répondit Shikamaru après son temps d'adaptation passé.

\- Bon on va peut être comprendre pourquoi on est là et puis pourquoi on a changé notre corps ! Je m'exclame.

\- Ouais, on va voir ce qu'il nous veux l'Oro. Dit le brun coiffé maintenant en ananas. »

On va s'asseoir autour d'une table ronde, parmi les autres, qui ont eux aussi changé… Sauf Ciel.

Éléonore, maintenant Ino, possède maintenant un visage harmonieux sans problème de nez, ni de peaux -qui est toujours bronzée- et sa fine bouche à prit du volume. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu cobalt vivant et ses cheveux sont resté les mêmes, les pointes en moi, ils lui ont aussi fait une frange qui lui cache son œil droit.

Apparemment, les scientifiques qui nous ont fait ça ne m'aimaient pas car pour Éléo… Ino ils ont fait des miracles, son corps sec est devenu souple comme une danseuse classique, ses épaules carrées sont devenus plus rondes et son long cou à été raccourci.

Konohamaru a un air plus enfantin, ses trait non presque pas changés pour ne pas dire pas du tout, les joies d'être un enfant. En faite aucun des 2 gosses n'a été changés, Ciel à toujours les yeux bleus avec des cheveux noirs. Louise est toujours une mignonne petite blondinette aux yeux noirs de biches et son air jovial/timide mais il l'ont aminci.

Hinata a gardé son corps dans un parfait état mais aussi son côté féminin. Ses vêtements masculin lui ont été enlevée, son visage de porcelaine a été dénudé de cheveux roux bouclés par des cheveux lisses d'un noir profond qui lui donne un air de poupée, l'effet est accentué par ses long cils qui entourent des yeux nacrés en amande.

Maintenant, elle fait très timide mais je vois bien qu'elle est aussi curieuse que tous les autres de savoir ce qu'on fait là.

Il ne reste plus que les jumeaux qui ont gardé leur visages aux taches de rousseurs et leurs cheveux roux. Leurs yeux sont toujours aussi bleus et malicieux qu'avant. Leurs corps qui autrefois flottaient dans leurs vêtements ont pris du muscle et ils font d'ailleurs un bras de fer pour savoir qui est le plus fort.

Finalement à par Shikamaru, Saarr… Kura, Hinata et moi-même personne n'a vraiment changé.

Une porte s'ouvre, elle donne le signal pour se taire et en apprendre plus. Deux hommes en sortent tout en continuant leur discussion.

« - Non, non ne les invitez pas encore, attendez demain soir. Et n'invitez pas le grappin de la société, commencez par les plus pauvre. On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Lundi monsieur.

\- Alors, nous ferons les enchères lundi prochain et le grappin sera la dimanche. Oh Bien, les enfants vous êtes déjà tous là. » Se tournant vers le majordome. « Laissez Grell, je m'occupe du reste. Dit Orochimaru au majordome roux.

\- Comme vous voulez monsieur. Répond t-il. »

Le majordome referme la porte et Orochimaru se tourne vers nous tous sourire, il va s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise de la table.

« - Bon, j'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ! On va vous trouver des parents ! » Œillades étonnées de la parts de tous, en particulier celle paniquées de Sakura qui passe de moi à Oro. « Et pas n'importe quels parents ! Des riches, le grappin de la hautes société ! Puis s'ils vous-

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez nous donnez d'autres parents ? Pour le trois gosse ça va, mais nous on pourrait choisir ! J'ai 20 ans, je suis majeur j'aimerai faire ma vie de mon côté ! Hurle Sakura

\- Mais nous vous donnons une chance d'avoir une famille heureuse et de rendre une famille heureuse !

\- Mais moi, j'en veux pas !

\- Eh bien attend que la réunion se finisse qu'on en discute sans que tu es besoin de hurler et laisses moi parler de leur chance aux autres, il n'y pas que toi ici, Sakura !

\- Très bien.

\- Donc, ensuite on fera une enchère, NON ! NE ME COUPEZ PAS ! Donc, une enchère pour rapportez de l'argent à l'orphelinat. C'est pour ça les familles riches mais ne vous inquiéter pas, les familles plus pauvres pourront aussi participé elle peuvent monter très haut car dans le secret nous coupons le prix en deux, il n'ont qu'à juste se donner une limite pour leur argent ! Voilà, vous avez des questions ?

\- Pourquoi nous vendre et pourquoi ne pas faire comme les autres orphelinats ? S'exclament les deux jumeaux.

\- Eh bien, c'est un bien meilleur système, celui des autres orphelinats est médiocre, il prend des décennie à faire avoir un enfant pour une famille et ils récupèrent juste le pognon. Moi, je récupère le pognon pour notre orphelinat pour que vous puissiez aller à l'école vous nourrir et vivre tout simplement.

\- Mais s'ils ne sont pas gentils !

\- Il vont payé pour vous avoir, c'est qu'il perdent plus qu'il ne gagne niveau finance donc c'est qu'ils vous veulent vraiment pour eux, non ?

\- Pourquoi on nous as changé notre corps ? Intervint Shikamaru.

\- Vous ne vous aimez pas comme ça ? C'est pour que vous soyez mieux dans votre peaux qu'on a fait ça, moi et les scientifiques.

\- Eh bien, non moi je ne m'aime pas comme ça et puis j'aimerai vous parlez aussi de se que vous m'avez fait, en privé. Je répond.

\- Très bien. Autres choses ?

\- …

\- Plus de question, je pense que Sakura, Naruto et moi on va allez dans mon bureau pour discuter. Ah oui, une dernière chose vous ne verrez pas vraiment les familles en entière, que deux membres maximum peuvent venir, ici. C'est d'ailleurs principalement des hommes. Vous venez, Naruto, Sakura ? »

Il part, Sakura et moi sur ses talons. Les autres sont en train de débattre si c'est une bonne chose d'être ici ou non, sans attendre qu'on est finit de sortir de la pièce.

On traverse une couloir puis deux puis trois et enfin un cul-de-sac donnant sur une porte. On entre dans un bureau spacieux avec une grandes baie-vitrée qui remplace un mur entier. Elle donne sur un prairie qui n'a pas l'air heureuse aujourd'hui, envahit par l'averse qui coule aussi sur la vitre. Orochimaru s'assoit puis nous fait signe d'en faire autant. On obéit puis on attend qu'il parle, ne le voyant pas faire, Sakura dans sa grande patience, explose en lui hurlant dessus :

« - Je ne veux pas remplacer mes parents !

\- Sakura, j'ai une information très grave à te dire. Le fou qui t'as gâché ton enfance… Il va bientôt sortir de prison.

\- C'est impossible ! Pas avec ce qu'il nous as fait. Il devait y rester toute sa vie !

\- Il avait apparemment des amis influents qui l'ont fait sortir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Mais impossible !

\- Sakura écoutes moi, j'aimerai que toi plus que les autres tu trouve un foyer qui te protège. Tu accepterais pour que je sois rassuré que tu es un foyer ?

\- Je… Je… Je pense.

\- Et toi Naruto tu n'aimes pas ton corps, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je suis beaucoup trop musclé et puis pourquoi je suis un chat ?!

\- Ah ça, je ne sais pas, tu as dû tombé sur Kakashi, un scientifique brillant mais excentrique.

\- Mais je ne veux pas de ce corps ! Changez moi, s'il vous plaît !

\- J'aimerai te dire oui, mais ce serait trop dangereux pour toi, tu pourrait en mourir. Tout les deux on ne veux pas de ça.

\- Mais je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie ?!

\- J'en ai bien peur. Ah ! On toque, ça doit être Grell. Allez vous amusez avec les autres, mangez bien et surtout reposez-vous, demain commence les fêtes pour que les familles vous choisissent, nous commençons par la classe la plus pauvre. Entrez Grell !

\- Monsieur, il faut que je vous parle du personnel. Cette May-Linn est… »

Nous partons, Sakura toujours abattu par la nouvelle. On croise les autres mais je leur fait signe qu'on ne vient pas, ils s'interroge mais je secoue la tête. On s'éloigne, elle a toujours la tête baissée, et je sais qu'elle pleure, j'entends ses reniflements. On passe devant les cuisine, je lui demande d'attendre. Je ressors avec des tas de cochonneries -type : glace, chocolat, chips, bonbon- et des cuillères, plus des sodas. On repart sans qu'elle n'ai vu ce que je porte, en faite elle n'a pas levé la tête.

On arrive devant ma chambre. On s'installe sur le canapé devant la télé. Je met un film d'une des pochette, un au hasard dans le lecteur DVD. Et je revins m'asseoir près d'elle, elle vint aussitôt se coller à moi, m'enlève le bonnet, et se met à caresser mes oreilles, je ne peux m'empêcher de ronronner. Elle rigole un peu, les joues baignées de larmes. Et même si ça me gène qu'elle me touche les oreilles, si ça lui fait du bien, alors tant pis. J'enlève ma queue (3) et vais lui chatouiller le cou, elle éclate de rire. Je lui souris et met le film en route, c'est un film d'horreur. J'ouvre les deux pots de glace et on commence à manger.

On regarde le film en rigolant et en se moquant des personnages qui hurle, rien ne nous fait peur dedans. Plusieurs fois Sakura me pique de la glace, du coup je lui en pique, du coup elle m'en pique et ainsi de suite, donc à la fin, on finit par ne plus en avoir. Le film se termine. Mais pas fatigué on en remet un, cette fois c'est elle qui choisit.

Et nous passons notre journée à faire ça. J'espère lui avoir remonté le moral et je crois avoir à peu près réussi à lui faire un peu oublié. Il fait nuit et on est tout les deux tellement fatigué qu'on s'endort qu'en Néo prend la pilule rouge.

On se réveil au début du générique, et je me lève pour éteindre la télé.

« - Naruto, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Tu sais tu peux rester si tu veux.

\- Tu commences à me connaître.

\- Non je devine seulement que tu ne veux pas être seule.

\- Devines quoi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ffeur !

\- Lol…

\- Non en vrai j'adore les doudous volumineux et tu sera parfait ! Je reste ! »

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, s'enroule de couverture et ferme les yeux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je me lève en secouant la tête et vais rejoindre la brune. Et on s'endort.

Le lendemain, le réveil indique 6 heures et comme j'ai plus envie de dormir je la réveil aussi.

« - Sakura lèves toi !

\- Quelle heure ?

\- 6 heures.

\- Alors fais pas chier, rendors toi.

\- Non ! Debout, j'ai faim !

\- Va bouffer, moi je reste ici.

\- Si tu viens pas je te laisse plus jamais toucher mes oreilles !

-… Ok, t'as gagné. J'arrive, mais prend ta douche en premier et laisse moi du temps pour me lever.

\- Si tu veux, mais t'es debout quand je reviens !

\- Ouais… »

En moins de deux je finit ma douche, même si j'ai tardé à savoir si je mettait du gel douche ou du shampooing sur la queux et les oreilles, je me suis décidé sur le shampooing. Je soulève Sakura, la pose dans la baignoire, puis la menace de la mettre sous l'eau froide si elle se rendort. Je sors de la salle de bains et souriant quand j'entends l'eau coulé de la douche. Elle ressort mouillé -logique- et me demande de lui prêter des vêtements, ce que je m'empresse de faire, elle se retrouve donc avec une chemise trop grande qu'elle rentre dans un jeans qui est lui même maintenu pas une ceinture, serrée au max.

On se dirige vers les cuisine, qui heureusement ne sont pas très loin. Là-bas, on apprend que presque tous le monde est levé. On demande où ils sont, le réponse donnée est dans la salle où on s'est réuni hier. On se décide de les rejoindre, saluant les cuisinières. On marche dans le silence. Arrivé à la salle, on s'assoit parmi les autres qui nous assaillent aussitôt de questions :

« - Pourquoi tu pleurais hier ? S'exclame Ino.

\- Ça avoir avec ce que t'as dit Orochimaru ? Intervient Hinata.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Naruto pourquoi t'es a moitié chat ? Demande Konohamaru.

\- Calmez vous ! J'ai simplement était changé comme vous. Mais un des scientifiques m'a rajouté des membres de chat en plus. Oro ne veux pas me changer de corps donc je vais rester comme ça toute ma vie, et avec les muscle aussi.

\- Et moi, j'ai appris qu' _ **il**_ allait sortir.

\- Tu veux dire _**Lui**_ ? S'étonne Shikamaru.

\- Ouais, _**lui**_.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? S'inquiète Hinata.

\- Je vais me trouver une famille qui va me protéger.

\- Une famille ?! C'est une idée d'Oro ! Intervint Ino.

\- Oui, mais elle n'est pas si bête que ça.

\- Je pense qu'elle sait se qu'elle fait non, moi je dit qu'on ferait mieux de manger et de profiter qu'on puisse se voir. La semaine prochaine ce ne sera plus le cas. Et puis les familles arrivent aujourd'hui. Dit Shikamaru. »

Tout le monde se tait, et mange, je décide de parler pour combler le vide. Personne n'est dupe, ils ont bien compris pourquoi je faisait ça, mais eux aussi on envie de parler alors chacun apporte son information inutile, comme le nouveau match de foot, les films, etc. Les autres nous rejoignes et alimentent la discussion, mais le majordome roux vint nous interrompre pour nous dire se préparer car les invités arrivent dans une heure. Alors là panique à bord chez les filles, qui veulent être présentables. Le majordome informe alors tout le monde que des affaires ont été préparées dans nos chambres respectives. Les filles courent pour se changer et les garçons marchent tranquillement pour rejoindre leur chambre, dont moi.

Je me met le costume noir de luxe, et m'apprête à sortir quand les trois filles rentre en trombe dans ma chambre.

« - On a besoin de ton avis ! S'écrie Hinata. »

Elle est habillée d'une robe bustier bicolore dont le bustier est rouge et le reste en cuir noir qui lui arrive aux genoux. Ses cheveux sont relevés en chignon lâche et ils ont été un peu ondulés.

Quant à Sakura elle porte une robe drapée dos nu en col V. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés en une tresse de côtés.

Ino a une longue robe noire serrée au col bateau et ses cheveux sont lâches sur ses épaules dénudées. Elle porte du rouge à lèvre, c'est d'ailleurs la seule qui porte du maquillage.

« - Alors ?!

\- Ma foi, c'est très bien !

\- C'est vrai ?! Ça nous va bien ?!

\- Puisque je viens de le dire !

\- YOUUUPI! »

Et elles entament une sorte de danse de la joie, je préfère m'éclipser discrètement avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent. Je soupire de soulagement, elles ne m'ont pas vu partir. Je repars vers la salle, les mecs doivent avoir finit de se préparer. Et en effet, ils sont tous là, dans leurs smokings. Fred aidant Konohamaru à mettre sa cravate, contrairement à Ciel qui est parfait dans son costume pour gnome. Les filles viennent peu de temps après moi, accompagnées d'une Louise aux boucles anglaises, toute mignonne dans sa robe bleue. On attend quelques temps puis Grell vient nous chercher. On se déplace pour voir les invités, peut-être notre future famille.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Comment c'étaient ces fêtes ?

\- Communes. On mangeait, on parlais avec les hommes, à vrai dire pour chacune d'elles, ont à été mal à l'aise. Leurs regards étaient vraiment désagréables.

\- Mais ils étaient gentils ?

\- Pas vraiment, ils étaient comme devant un morceau de viande même les plus pauvres, qui en faite sont considérés comme riches par la plupart des gens mais c'est vrai que comparé aux familles riches, elles étaient pauvres. La fête la plus importante pour nous, c'était la dernière, celle des riches, on a tous été vendu aux riches.

\- Ça c'est passé comment ? »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

L'ennui et les frisson glacées qui remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale. Voilà, ce que je ressent en ce moment. Ces hommes ne sont que des hommes d'affaires, ils ne font que parler d'argent. Franchement ennuyant et le pire c'est qu'il me juge bête parce qu'ils parlent de leurs magouilles devant moi, comme si j'étais trop con pour comprendre.

Les frissons sont dut au regard persistant d'un hommes plus jeunes que les autres, un brun… Un beau brun. Certes, il est beau mais c'est tout de même dérangeant de savoir que si vous vous grattez le nez en essayant d'être discret il le verra. Et puis c'est quand même flippant de savoir qu'on vous observe presque sans cligner des yeux.

J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué une ressemblance entre le brun et l'homme qui observe les moindres faits et gestes de Sakura, des frères. Ce qui est normal elle est très belle dans sa robe empire noire.

Un autres homme qui leurs ressemble (sûrement papa) lui n'arrêtes pas de parler à Ciel, qui lui répond froidement, en faite soit il l'ignore, soit il lui répond en le regardant méchamment. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

Ah tient ! Sakura vient vers moi, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Elle n'arrête pas de jeter des regard inquiets à son mateur attitré. Elle s'excuse aux hommes d'affaires de me ''piquer'', moi j'en suis plus qu'heureux ! On se met à l'écart dans un des coins sombres de la pièce, un des coins cachés par un rideau. On arrête aussitôt de sourire.

« - Je commençais a avoir des crampes. Dit Sakura en se massant la mâchoire.

\- J'imagine que tu as remarqué qu'on été observé tous les deux.

\- Ouais, flippant ! Le pire c'est quand il sourit narquoisement quand je croise son regard. Brrrr ça me donne froid dans le dos !

\- Et moi, à chaque fois que je croise son regard il me sourit sadiquement et me fait une clin d'œil ! Je m'exclame.

\- Ouais, je sais ! Ta queue et tes oreilles sont tout ébouriffés !

\- J'espère qu'on tombe pas sur eux pour nos familles ! Dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes à vous cachez de la sorte ?! Interrompe Ino.

\- On a l'impression que vous complotez tous les deux. Dit Shika.

\- Sans nous en plus ! Intervient Hinata.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec vous on a tous de suite moins l'air suspect ! Dis-je.

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?! Naruto et moi, on se fait mater par des frères !

\- Si, si on a vu. Bon, on est juste venu vous prévenir que les enchères sont pour ce soir, Oro à avancer pour aujourd'hui au lieu de demain, et on part demain avec nos ''familles''. Dit Shika en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Mais et les familles pauvres ?!

\- Elles viennent d'arriver. Venez on est attendu dans les coulisses de la scène. »

On se dépêche de traverser la salle, moi en premier car plus massif que les autres. C'est ainsi qu'en file indienne on se dirige vers les escaliers de la scène pour disparaître dans les coulisses. On tire au sort des chiffre dans un chapeau melon et Oro nous dit qu'on passera chacun notre tour puis quand on aura finit on ira se coucher directe, et demain on part avec les familles. On s'échange des regards et je vois la même sensation d'être vendu comme un esclave.

Je regarde mon numéro : 10, je suis le dernier à passer. Juste après Sakura.

Les autres défilent et on entend des prix, les enchères montent beaucoup pour les jumeaux qui passe en même temps, je crois entendre un Lucius Malfoy, ça doit être leur ''nouveau papa''. Konohamaru et les deux de 5 ans sont vites achetés, cette population préfère les plus vieux. C'est le tour de Sakura, mais je n'ose quand même pas écouter qui va l'acheter. Je me bouche les oreilles, mais un gorille vint me dire que c'est à moi. C'est étonnant ça à même pas durer deux minutes, l'acheteur a dut faire une grosse proposition.

Je sors au devant de la scène et voit une chevelure châtain passé la porte du fond. Je suis amené à côté du présentateur qui hurle dans son micro. Il me fait tourner dans tous les sens pour me montrer au public et je me retiens de grimacer quand il montre distinctement ma queue et mes oreilles. Il me remet de face et commence par dire un prix mais est aussitôt coupé par le mateur qui hurle un prix exorbitant. Même moi je suis choqué du montant. Le présentateur est décontenancé mais il se reprend marmonne quelque chose et me dit que ce sera tout pour ce soir et que dimanche prochain une nouvelle réunion se fera.

Ce qu'il dit me confirme ce que je savais, on n'est pas des enfants mais bel est bien des esclaves.

Je descend par la porte du fond mais arrivé là-bas je me fait appelé par Grell qui me dit que j'ai une surprise au labo. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvre, c'est forcément qu'on va tenter de me changer de corps ! Je cours presque pour arriver au labo, les deux hommes sont toujours là, et cette fois je me déshabille directement et rentre tout de suite dans la pièce. Je referme la porte et vais m'allonger sur table opératoire. On renvois du gaz mais cette fois je me laisse faire. Et c'est presque avec soulagement que je m'endors. J'espère quitter ce corps inhumain.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - J'imagine que c'était pas exactement ce que tu attendais.

\- Non, ils ont changé mes muscles en corps fin, presque féminin, mais effectivement les membres félins ne m'ont pas quitté, quand je l'ai découvert j'ai été particulièrement déçu.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils finalement accepté de te refaire le corps ?

\- J'ai appris un peu plus tard que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait demandé. Et Sakura aussi fut changée à la demande de son acheteur.

\- Il lui a fait quoi ?

\- Étrangement il a demandé à ce qu'elle est les cheveux rose, malgré tout, ça lui allait bien. Il a aussi réduit son bonnet de poitrine.

\- Et toi ? Tu as encore changé de physique entre temps ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé depuis, et de toute façon je me suis attaché à ce côté chat. Mais reprenons, il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

Ces dernier jours avaient vraiment été crevants, on se reposait, on mangeait, on devait se préparer pour recevoir les invités. Heureusement, tout cela est terminé, l'enchère passée… Finalement, je sais pas si c'est mieux, car je suis aujourd'hui, ce qu'on pourrait officieusement appelé : esclave, officiellement : adopté.

Bizarrement, ça ne m'atteins pas, mais je crois que c'est surtout parce que je ne m'en rends pas encore compte de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle je suis. Je prend les choses comme elles viennent et je sens que celles qui arrivent sont mauvaises.

Mais pour l'instant il faut que je vérifie mon nouveau corps, j'ai l'espoir fou qu'ils m'ont enlevés mes membres en trop mais je crois que la fourrure que je sens sur mon mollet n'est pas un quelconque doudou que Sakura aurait put oublié. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, alors ouvrir les yeux se lever, marcher jusqu'au miroir puis vérifier que le reste du corps convient.

Tout cela fait, je propose un bilan : je suis toujours un hybride mais maintenant j'ai l'air d'une petite nature qui ne sait pas se défendre… Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est le cas. Je sais pas qui m'a refait le corps mais c'est presque pire qu'avant… Presque. Mais va falloir si faire, déjà je suis pas mort dans l'opération, donc on va s'estimer heureux.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille vite discuter avec les autres avant qu'on parte et que l'on se revoit plus ! Je cours à la douche, je m'habille et je me précipite dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle à manger, normalement il doivent tous y être.

Je suis plus très loin quand je remarque des cheveux noirs dépassant d'un canapé. Le canapé appartient au salon juste à côté de la salle à manger. Je m'avance et referme la porte derrière moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui est là, je le sais, c'est Shika, depuis son changement de corps il adopte une nouvelle coiffure que j'ai baptisé ananas, je sais, c'est une blague lourde mais elle me fait rire. Je m'avance doucement en espérant lui faire peur mais il me voit et me fait aussitôt le signe de me taire et de me baisser. Je hausse les épaules et m'accroupis en face de lui.

« - Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque que mes cheveux dépassent d'un canapé ! Chuchote t-il.

\- Tu l'as fais exprès ?! Dis-je sur le même ton.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Au fait, c'est mieux ton physique, non ?

\- Ouais ça pouvait pas être pire, mais je suis toujours à moitié félin et-

\- Je sais je te coupe mais, tu trouve pas bizarre qu'Orochimaru est bien voulu tout d'un coup te changer de corps, alors qu'avant il ne voulait pas ?

\- Si mais j'étais trop heureux de me débarrasser de… Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, pourquoi ?

\- J'étais sûr qu'il ne l'enlèverait pas, parce que ça plaît aux détraqués sexuels, les hybrides ! Écoutes, je suis sûr que tu sais que c'est pas de nouvelles familles qui nous attendent maintenant mais bien des puissants qui achètent des adolescents à prix d'or ! Et s'il t'a changé de corps c'est parce qu'il ne plaisait pas à ton nouveau maître !

\- Maître ?!

\- Je sais, va falloir t'y habituer maintenant que t'es un esclave ! Et je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'y a que des riches qui nous ont acheté !

\- On s'en fout, le seul truc qu'y importe c'est qu'on se fait vendre ! Mais tous sont des gros connards ? Pour Konohamaru, Ciel et Louise, comment ça se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ils ont coupé internet ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu me documenter.

\- Ils sont au courants les autres ?

\- Je leurs ai parlé hier soir, mais toi et Sakura, étiez au labo et quand vous êtes revenus vous étiez mort de fatigue, alors depuis ce matin je vous attends.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ! On ne peut pas se laisser vendre comme des jouets !

\- On peut rien faire Naruto, rien du tout, j'espère juste que tu ne t'ai pas fait acheter par un Uchiwa.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

\- C'est ceux qui ont violé Tenten et proposé l'idée au père d'Hinata de la mettre ici, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a reconnu les traits caractéristiques.

\- Celui qui l'a mit ici, il était là ?

\- Non, elle a dit que c'était un autre homme.

\- Elle c'est fait acheter par qui ?

\- Elle ne veux pas nous le dire, mais j'ai vu des gens qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup, donc des Hyuga.

\- Tu penses qu'elle s'est fait racheter par sa famille ?

\- Oui, maintenant allons-y. »

Et sur ces mots, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, moi, je reste accroupis encore un peu avant de me résigner et d'aller les rejoindre. Autant se faire une raison, j'aurais plus de chance d'en ma prochaine réincarnation… Si elle existe. Je n'ai pas le choix. À cette pensée je soupire, déçu de ce que me donne la Vie, c'est à dire des malheurs. Je me lève et rentre dans la pièce d'à côté.

Shikamaru ne se retourne pas mais les autres si. Sakura a des cheveux roses, ça lui va bien même si c'est étrange. Mais comme presque tout est étrange dans cette foutu baraque, on va pas faire de commentaire.

Ils ont tous une tête d'enterrement sauf Louise et Konohamaru. Tout le monde se rend compte de la situation même Ciel -mature pour son âge, celui là- sauf les deux là, encore trop jeunes dans leur tête. On mange en silence, écoutant les deux autres babiller sur qui à la meilleure famille, nous on se sourit tristement, connaissant la vérité. On a finit de manger plus tôt que prévu, alors devant l'embrasure de la salle à manger, on se regarde et on se prend tous dans les bras, on sera tous séparé sauf peut être Sakura et moi.

On se dit au revoir, toute les filles pleurent et nous prennent dans leurs bras, on ne peut que les accepter. On s'arrête quand les pas caractéristiques du majordome se font entendre. Arrivé devant nous, il remarque les yeux et les joues rouges, et sourie sadiquement, content de notre sort. Nous sommes tellement vidé d'énergie que l'on ne dit rien. Le fait qu'on ne s'énerve pas semble le vexer. Petite victoire personnelle.

On se dit une dernière fois au revoir et on se quitte chacun vers sa chambre, sachant que le majordome viendra nous chercher dans notre chambre, on ne se reverra sûrement jamais.

J'attends 30 minutes avant qu'on vienne me chercher, n'ayant pas d'affaires personnelles je pars sans bagages.

Je suis Grell (5) comme un fantôme, sans réfléchir, je suis un peu mort de l'intérieur. Je ne contrôle rien, impuissant on me balance sans se soucier si on me fait mal ou pas, en fait on s'en fout. Mes parents s'en foutent, alors qui cela peut-il intéresser ? Je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ma situation, c'est le cas maintenant.

« - Eh ! Gamin ! Monte dans la voiture ! »

Je hoche la tête n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'on était dehors, alors savoir que je devais monter dans une voiture. Mais c'est sans faire d'histoire que je m'exécute.

Personne n'est à l'intérieur, je soupire de soulagement. Je meure d'envie d'ouvrir l'autre portière -sûrement fermée- et de courir en hurlant… non juste de partir et qu'on nous laisse tranquilles mes amis et moi. En paix. Je sourie méchamment à mon reflet, me moquant de cette pensée absurde et impossible, aucun de nous ne sera libre, ces gens ont payé, et ils en veulent pour leur argent. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire, seulement subir. Je n'ai plus envie de parler, aucun désir, aucun but. Mais je peux arrêter de parler si j'en ai envie, et je vais le faire, parce que JE l'aurais décidé, et personne d'autre, c'est encore moi qui choisis si je me la ferme ou non ! C'est décidé, je ne parlerai que quand je serai un homme libre ! Tant pis pour les conséquences !

L'énergie dépensée pour trouver cette minuscule petite rébellion à été immense, je n'en ais plus. Je ne peux que regarder passer le paysage des rizières ensoleillées, ça ferait un excellent tableau. On passe dans un tunnel et je ne m'y concentre pas plus (de toute façon c'est trop dur). Je me laisse porter par le ballottement de la voiture et finis par m'endormir, épuisé par l'opération.

Je me réveille en sursaut quand je sens une main me caresser la joue. L'opportun n'est autre que mon acheteur, dont je m'éloigne le plus possible, mais la voiture étant un espace fermé je finis par être bloqué et lui par avancé avec un sourire moqueur. Il recommence à me caresser la joue.

« - C'est surprenant ce que l'opération peut faire. Tu as même des cicatrices pour faire les moustaches.

\- …

\- Tu ne parles pas ? Ta copine est plus docile avec mon frère que toi.

\- …

\- Très bien. »

Je vois que ça ne faisait pas prévu de ses plans, il se redresse et lève la main, je ferme les yeux automatiquement et me replis sur moi-même. Il va me frapper ! Le coup s'abat violemment sur ma joue, puis un autre et encore un.

Il revient me cajoler mais cette fois j'essaie presque de rentrer dans la portière, j'ai un mal de chien du côté droit de mon visage. Il vient repasser son pouce sur mes cicatrices, la sensation de sa peau me fait frissonner puis trembler, je me prépare pour le prochain coup. Il me prend méchamment la mâchoire pour coller mon oreille contre sa bouche.

« - Je te ferais parler que tu le veuille ou non, Na~ru~to. Tu vas voir on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ! »

Il me relâche et je le fuis tout de suite. Mes yeux sont écarquillés, j'ai envie de hurler et de pleurer. J'ai encore mal et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je pense que le fait de me frapper était la goutte d'eau qui m'a fait craquer : je pleure en silence. C'est peut être silencieux mais je sais qu'il l'entend, je me risque à lui jeter un œil, il ne me regarde pas mais souris, fière de m'avoir fait pleurer. Il doit sentir mon regard -qui s'éternise- peser sur lui car il se retourne vers moi, je détourne les yeux et lui montre mon dos, il ricane. Ça m'énerve, alors je me refais la promesse de ne parler que quand je serai libre. Le trajet se poursuit dans le calme malgré mes reniflements qui semble l'exaspérer, je souris à cette pensée.

La voiture s'arrête dans une grande propriété privée, fermé par un portail, où le nom « Uchiwa » est écrit en gros. On sort dans un froid de canard, je ne porte qu'une simple veste. Devant l'entrée, une autre voiture est stationnée, je vois Sakura et le frère en sortir, je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'elle pleure, elle a le regard rivé au sol et ses épaules tremblent. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma rage, j'ai envie de tout détruire, mais je n'en suit pas capable. Je ne peux que ronger mon frein et attendre.

On les rejoint, le frère -Itachi- discute avec mon « maître », Sasuke. Moi, je les ignore et vais prendre la main de Sakura, je la serre fort, son autre main vient les rejoindre. Ses mains sont glacées, ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude c'est un radiateur sur pattes. J'ai vraiment envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais on se donnerait en spectacle et puis il ne faut jamais montrer sa faiblesse à l'ennemi (dit l'homme qui a pleuré).

Leur discussion terminée, Itachi prend Sakura par le bras. Elle se laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Sasuke me prend aussi par le bras mais je me dégage, il grogne mais semble pressé alors il me dit simplement de le suivre rapidement.

Le visage fermé, je rentre dans l'immense maison. Si je n'étais pas aussi occupé à montrer un visage fermé je serais avec une bouche grande ouverte, tout est encore plus magnifique que chez Oro. Ce n'est pas dans le même style que la maison de serpentin, plus occidental. Ici, c'est japonnais, une maison typiquement japonaise. C'est encore plus beau, ça dégage quelque chose de serein, quelque chose qui est le contraire de son propriétaire. On se déplace à travers des couloirs qui ne contiennent que des portes coulissantes japonaises. On s'arrête devant l'une d'entre-elles.

D'un regard il me fait comprendre d'attendre dehors. Il ferme la porte, et dix minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas lui mais une domestique qui en sort. Elle s'incline devant moi, et me dit de la suivre. Trop heureux de m'éloigner de mon tortionnaire, je la suis. On prend la porte d'un escalier qui mène à un grenier. Ici, c'est pas chauffé ! Il fait aussi froid que dehors. C'est pas étonnant, vu les trous dans les murs, je me demande comment il font quand il pleut. On se dirige au bout du couloir, la porte au fond est notre terminus.

Elle l'ouvre, pour montrer une simple pièce contenant des murs troués, une simple ampoule qui pendouille au plafond et un matelas au sol, où est posé un coussin plat ainsi qu'une couverture fine comme une peau. Je plains la personne qui va vivre ici. Ça doit être l'intuition mais je suis persuadé que cette ''chambre'' est pour moi.

« Je vous laisse vous installez dans votre chambre. » Bingo, presque trop facile, j'espère que le ''connard Sasuke'' ne va pas m'oublier car je meurs de faim.

Il m'a oublié, j'en suis sûr, ça doit faire une heure que j'attends le repas du midi. Midi qui, je pense est passé depuis au moins quatre heures. J'ai faim et quand j'ai faim je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Allongé sur le lit, je suis totalement replié sur moi-même, plaquant la couverture sur mes pauvres épaules et pliant mes genoux pour que mes pieds puisse rentrer. Apparemment, au labo il m'ont fait petit mais pas assez ! Sous la couverture, mes gargouillements sont sonores et tellement puissant que je sens mon estomac trembler ! Épuisé, affamé, je compte suivre l'adage: Qui dort dîne ! Espérons mourir pendant mon sommeil, c'est tout ce que je me conseil pour mon avenir.

« Réveils toi Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

C'est l'enculé qui a oublié de me faire manger. Je lui tourne hostilement le dos, il ricane mais me chope brusquement l'épaule pour me tourner vers lui. Il enlève aussitôt sa main, et se la réchauffe en se les frottant entre elles. Je lui souris, le visage mauvais. Il fronce les sourcil, me lance un regard noir, puis son visage se détend et il semble devenir aussi tendre qu'un agneau. Le diable vient me rendre visite en personne.

« Mais tu est mort de froid, mon pauvre j'espère au moins que ta nouvelle fourrure de chat t'a tenu chaud. J'imagine que non, il va falloir que je te réchauffe moi-même. Ne t'inquiète tu vas avoir chaud très vite ! »

Ça sent pas bon, ça sent pas bon du tout ! L'allusion à peine voilée me fait sauter sur mes genoux et je m'éloigne de lui aussi loin que je peux. Il comprend vite ma manœuvre, trop vite à mon goût et m'attrape pour me coller au matelas, qui est tellement fin que je sens le sol contre mon dos quand il m'écrase dessus.

Je grogne, feule et le fixe hargneusement, montrant ma haine pour lui. Grave erreur de ma part, il frissonne et croyez moi c'est pas de peur. Ce n'est peut être pas son cas mais moi, je frissonne de peur, je ne veux pas me faire violer !

J'ai beau le regarder méchamment, des larmes commencent à pointer au extrémités de mes yeux, puis finissent par descendre refroidir mes oreilles. Une autre tourné dévale mes joues, mais est interceptée par la langue de ce connard. J'essaie encore de me dégager, mais impossible il m'a bloqué les mains avec les siennes au dessus de la tête, en plus il a demandé un corps chétif, je n'ai aucune force. Mais je continue de m'écarter, il me dégoûte !

Il a finit avec mes larmes, il descend vers mon cou qu'il grignote. J'essaie une tentative d'échappatoire plus forte que les autres, ce qui l'agace. Il se venge en me mordant jusqu'au sang. Je chouine de douleur, mes larmes recommençant à partir. Lui, il se relève et me dit :

C'est un début, bientôt tu hurleras ! Et arrêtes de pleurer, tu fais pitié ! »

Un fort désir de mourir, me prend là tout de suite, mais je ne peux pas, bloquer par des mains trop puissantes pour moi. J'essaie encore et toujours de me dégager mais rien à faire je n'y arrive pas. M'observant, il reprend la parole essayant d'être agacé par mon désaccord mais on voit que ça l'amuse :

« Il semblerait que je vais devoir utilisé la manière forte, quel dommage ! »

Il casse mes boutons de pantalon, ensuite ouvre le sien et ce en une seule main. Il se positionne entre mes jambes, je lui donne des coups de pieds de toute mes forces, j'essaie de porter un coup fatal à ses couilles mais la panique me fait faire n'importe quoi, mes coups sont désordonnés. La force du désespoir, de la peur, me font bouger dans tout les sens, j'ai les yeux presque collés tellement je serre les paupières.

Je sens qu'il s'énerve de mes coup de pieds, il devient plus brusque. À la fin il arrive on ne sait comment à me maintenir les deux genoux pliés sur mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux paniqué, c'est impossible, quelque chose va se passer, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça l'arrête ! Mais rien n'arrive et c'est plein de colère que je sens son membre dur approché de mon cul bien ouvert. Je me tend au possible, pourvu qu'il renonce, pourvu qu'il meurt !

« Tu semble être contre ce que je vais te faire, je vais peut être reporté à demain, tu seras sûrement plus réceptif. »

Je sais que c'est un piège, mais le faux espoir me détend le corps. Il souris sadiquement, heureux de mon espérance et me pénètre d'un coup sec en entier. Je pleure, je hurle, je ne veux pas, qu'il s'enlève, qu'il parte. Je me force à ne pas hurler, la seule chose que je peux en pas lui donner, il faut que je tienne !

Mon cul, me fait mal, mais au fil du temps un liquide facilite les coups, mon sang facilite les coups. Je me sens sale, pitoyable, pendant que lui se déchaîne, se moquant de moi, prenant du plaisir dans ce viol. Je continue de pleurer, je ne fais que ça, impuissant devant cet homme. J'ai mal partout; au cœur, à l'estomac, à la tête et surtout au fesses, partout. L'impression de me déchirer se fait vraiment forte, mais pas aussi forte que celle de vomir.

Il jouit dans un grognement puis se retire et me lâche les mains. Elles ont des traces rouges, des traces de doigts. Je tremble de tout mon corps de peur, de douleur et de froid. Ni la couverture, ni le matelas ne peuvent m'aider, ils sont trempés de sang, j'ai perdu énormément de sang. La couverture en est entièrement imbibé et le matelas à moitié.

Pendant mon observation il s'est rhabillé, me regarde de haut, il est un peu couvert de rouge sur son pantalons et ses genoux. Il sort mais s'arrête à l'embrasure.

« Si tu veux manger, te réchauffer et prendre une douche, viens dans ma chambre. »

S'il croit que je vais le faire, il n'a qu'à aller crever ! Je m'écarte du matelas et éloigne la couverture. Le sol semble accueillant quand on est limite mort, je suis mort de faim, j'aurais bientôt encore plus froid qu'avant et j'ai perdu du sang. Je n'ai même pas assez de forces pour remettre mon pantalon. Je commence déjà à avoir froid au doigts et aux orteils.

Je pourrais me laisser mourir mais l'instinct de survie, celui qui t'oblige à tout faire pour vivre même ce que tu ne veux pas, m'oblige à me lever et me diriger n'importe où sauf ici. Je me lève, m'oblige à relever mon pantalon que je laisse ouvert pour ne pas serrer au niveau des fesses, et sort en traversant la pièce en traînant des pieds. Marcher me fait vraiment mal, mais je ne cède pas. Je pousse la porte entrebâillée et me retrouve nez à nez avec la servante de tout à l'heure. Elle s'incline et d'un signe de bras, me demande de la suivre.

Je suis gelé mais elle en a cure, marchant devant moi, ignorant mes claquements de dents. Elle s'arrête, me montre de la main la porte, s'incline et disparaît dans un tournant. J'examine la porte, identique à toute celle que j'ai vu. Je la fais coulisser et découvre une chambre, sobre mais jolie.

Presque sans énergie. Ma seule envie est de me laisser tomber sur le lit et dormir, finit la faim, ma fatigue l'emporte haut la main. Je me dirige vers le lit en traînant des pieds, rendant le tapis sale avec mes chaussures. Je suis sur le point de m'écrouler comme une pierre quand l'odeur de nourriture m'attire vers la table de chevet, un magnifique bol de ramen m'attend. Un regain d'énergie me prend et je dévore le plat. Quand il n'en reste plus rien, j'ai encore un peu faim mais je me sens tellement mieux que je passe outre, par contre je remarque un mot posé à côté du bol, curieux je le lis :

« Naruto, mange et va prendre ta douche. La salle de bain se trouve à ta droite »

Clair et directe, je me demande qui a put m'envoyer ça, ah non attendez je sais, c'est mon connard de « maître » qui baise très mal et fait des grognements dégoûtants ! Mais il a raison sur un point, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Je me dirige vers la seule porte de la chambre -qui n'est pas la sortie- et me déshabille en vitesse puis me glisse derrière le rideau de douche. L'eau est une bénédiction, d'abord froide puis tiède et enfin chaude, je savoure ce moment de paix, je dois rester 10 minutes sous l'eau, à juste profiter, les yeux fermés.

Mais il est temps d'enlever cette sensation d'être sale, extérieurement et intérieurement. Me laver de cet affront. J'éteins l'eau et m'adonne à cette tâche jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre et me laisse voir une ombre s'agiter derrière et enlever ses vêtements. Je pourrai vérifier mais j'ai peur et de toute façon je sais qui c'est mais j'espère tellement, j'en ai même les main qui prient et les yeux fermés tellement j'espère.

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Plus aucun bruit. J'attends une minute, puis deux. L'espoir qu'il soit parti me fait ouvrir les yeux et ne voyant pas d'ombre derrière le rideau, c'est avec soulagement que je rallume l'eau. Je chantonnerai presque, si une petite voix me chuchoterai pas qu'il va revenir, faisant tambouriner mon cœur. Je recommence à avoir peur. Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, comme si j'étais observé.

J'inspire à fond. Lève la tête et me décide à bouger de cette douche. J'éteins l'eau mais le rideau s'ouvre rapidement et c'est surpris, que mes yeux écarquillés envoient l'image de Sasuke à mon cerveau. Je me colle contre le rebord de la douche, m'éloignant de lui, le robinet me fait à mal au dos mais je m'en fous.

Il rentre dans la douche, ferme le rideau, s'avance vers moi, et m'enlève toute échappatoire en mettant ses mains sur le carrelage de chaque côté de mon corps. Tremblotant, je m'écrase encore plus contre le robinet, et lui avance encore. Une de ses mains glisse jusqu'à mon dos et me colle à son torse pour m'écarter du mur, ce simple contacte me bloque le souffle, mais il allume simplement le jet d'eau.

J'ai chaud. J'ai peur mais j'ai chaud. Et le fait qu'il ne s'éloigne pas n'arrange rien. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et le pousse mais je ne le décale même pas. Je suis à bout de force mais pas fatigué. J'ai horriblement chaud mais je veux avoir encore plus chaud. Je ne comprend rien, et il ne veux pas s'enlever !

« Je t'ai fais manger du GHB dans ton ramen. C'est pour ça que tu as chaud, maintenant tu ne pourra pas t'échapper. »

Je suis drogué, je n'agis pas comme je veux. Mais il faut que j'agisse, il faut partir loin de lui, loin, très loin. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je ne fais que haleter. Je suis comme dans du coton, faire le moindre geste est épuisant et inutile. Le salaud en profite pour m'embrasser la pomme d'Adam, je ne gémis pas, c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à faire : ne rien laisser sortir de la bouche.

Je suis comateux, tellement que je n'ai pas peur quand il m'assoit et m'ouvre les cuisses. Je suis encore impuissant, même mes oreilles et ma queue, pourtant munis d'une volonté propre, ne bougent pas. Ma queue en fourrure gît sous ma raie des fesses. Sasuke commence à la caresser par le bout puis remonte jusqu'à ce que mes fesses l'arrête. Il me fait alors doucement glissé sur le dos avec les jambes relevées sur les côtés de ses hanches et commence d'une main, à cajoler la base et de son pouce il tâte mon anus. L'eau lui permet de rentré, je ne me défend pas, impossible pour le moment, je ne peux que subir. Il arrête de caresser ma queue et s'active plus franchement à élargir mon trou. Ça tiraille mais c'est supportable.

Je le vois sourire heureux que ne me débatte pas, mais je l'oublie tout de suite. Je vois mais je ne comprend pas. Je sens quelque chose de dur contre mon bas du dos mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et puis pourquoi j'ai une érection alors que je me fais violé ? Incompréhensible. De toute façon, je suis trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre et réfléchir.

Il retire ses doigts, relève son truc dur, crache dans sa main, l'étale sur le bâton puis commence à s'enfoncer. D'abord doucement puis il va vite, trop vite. Ça va vraiment vite, il y met de la puissance du coup ma tête tape à chaque fois contre le carrelage, ça me donne un peu froid, comme quand on se blesse et qu'on sent le vent refroidir le sang. J'ai aussi l'impression que mon cul saigne… Encore ?

Il jouit dans mon anus et ça me fais aussi jouir. Sasuke se retire, se rince, éteint l'eau puis sort. Je crois qu'il est parti. Moi je suis sûr que je meurs si je bouge, alors je ne bouge pas et m'endors. Enfin le sommeil, le doux sommeil.

Je suis courbaturé partout et j'ai un mal de tête, encore. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je me suis fait donner à Orochimaru, ces réveils courbaturé deviennent fréquents. J'ai peut être mal partout mais bouger semble éreintant. En plus maintenant que je suis un peu réveillé, je me souviens que je me suis fait droguer puis violer. Ça ne m'atteint même pas, je pense que c'est parce que la drogue m'assommait littéralement et que je ne me rendais compte de rien.

J'ouvre les yeux, remarque que je suis dans une douche, totalement replié. Il y a plus courant comme réveil. Malgré ma colonne qui craque, je me relève -en grimaçant- et tente d'abord une position assise, vite rejeté par une position sur le côté de la cuisse. C'est que j'ai encore mal au cul, moi.

Je me relève pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts, tâche assez ardu je l'admets. Une fois debout, la glace me révèle que mes cheveux et mes oreilles ont été teinté de rouge par mon sang, je ne sais pas comment, ni par quelle blessure j'ai aussi du sang craquelé à l'intérieur des cuisse et tout autour de l'anus, plus du sang sur la moitié de la queue, des deux queues et bien sûr des bleus partout, sans parler des énormes cernes.

Je suis totalement blasé de ce qui m'arrive. Je pourrai pleurer, j'en ai envie d'ailleurs mais mon cerveau a du mal à interpréter que je me suis fait violer. Je ne m'y concentre pas plus et vais m'allonger sur le lit, ma foi beaucoup plus confortable. J'y suis tellement bien que je ronronne, c'est surprenant de savoir que je fais des bruits de chat !

Mon ronronnement est fort, en tout cas c'est l'excuse que je me donne pour ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Sasuke m'a prit la cheville et m'a fait tomber du lit, ensuite il m'a sorti une phrase comme quoi je dois pas salir son lit, que ma place est par terre, que de gentillesse quoi ! Après, il est reparti comme si de rien n'était et les femmes de chambres qui été là depuis le début m'ont soigné.

Elle me redonne à manger et je les questionne de regard pour savoir s'il y a encore un truc dedans, elles secouent la tête. J'avale presque tout rond ma soupe de légumes. Ensuite je fais mine de vouloir dormir sur le lit, mais toutes m'empêchent de le faire, et d'un signe me désigne le tapis, l'une d'entre elles me tend une couverture et un coussin. Je hausse les épaules, après tout ici il y a le chauffage.

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après ? T'as dormi le reste du temps sur le tapis ?

\- Ça dépend si Sasuke voulait qu'on baise dans son lit.

\- Tu continuais à te faire violer donc.

\- Oui, aussi souvent que Sasuke le pouvait.

\- Tu est resté combien de temps là- bas ?

\- 1 ans et demi. J'avais un peu de chance, il partait souvent en voyage d'affaire, pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Tu faisais quoi le reste du temps ?

\- Je bossais au cuisine.

\- Et tu as revu les autres ?

\- Non, je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois Sakura. »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

 **03 Août, 2018**

« -Détends-toi, sinon ça ne passera pas. »

Je veux pas pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Enlèves là !

« -Si tu bouge ça va te faire mal, je vais te faire mal, c'est ce que tu veux Na~ru~to ? »

Je hoche la tête négativement, trempant encore plus, avec mes larmes, l'oreiller sur laquelle ma tête est posée. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal, j'en ai marre. Je veux rentrer chez moi, redevenir le garçon moche mais gentil, je ne veux pas être là !

Il recommence ! Il recommence à pousser ! NON ! Je veux qu'il arrête de me violer !

« Ne fais pas de cinéma, mes associés nous regardent ! Laisses tomber ! Ces chaînes ne lâcherons pas petit~chat ! »

Je veux qu'il me détache de ce lit ! Je veux que ses associés arrêtent de regarder ! Qu'il enlève ce god et arrêtes de me fouetter ! Il continue de pousser ce jouet infecte en moi mais finis par le retirer. L'horreur ! Ça va recommencer ! Il commence déjà à pousser, enfoncer son sexe répugnant ! Immondice, je le hais, je le hais tellement fort ! Je ne peux même pas bouger, tous mes membres sont entravés ! Il bouge, vite et fort, qu'il parte, lui et tous ces tordus ! J'aimerais m'évanouir, ne rien sentir. Mais il est toujours là, encore et toujours !

Ça fait 5 minutes maintenant, et il montre enfin un signe de jouissance. Ça y est ! C'est finis ! Je me retiens de pleurer, de lui cracher à la figure. Mais comme je suis attaché face contre lit, tous ces beaux rêves partent en fumée. Il se retire, me détache, et s'éloigne en boutonnant son pantalon. Ses amis ricanent, et disent qu'il a de la chance de m'avoir. Tous des enculés ! En plus ils sont complètements saouls et excités, ils me dégoûte.

Je me relève dans mon short de cuir, le plus silencieusement possible. Mais un me remarque et se dirige à pas pressés vers moi, et me donne une douleur insupportable avec une tape sur les fesses. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Sasuke vint immédiatement lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme s'écrase au sol, sonné. Heureux du sort de ce connard je ne prends pas garde au fait que Sasuke se tourne vers moi et fait quelque chose que je ne m'attends absolument pas. Il me gifle et me hurle dessus.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?! Tu voulais qu'il continue c'est ça ?! Dégage ! »

Complètement pris au dépourvu je part de la chambre. Une fois sorti, je cours à la cuisine un peu sonné mais content de pouvoir voir Sakura, ce sera la première fois que je la verrai en 1 ans et demi ! Et un énième viol ne me détournera pas de cette petite joie ! Itachi, rend visite à son frère, et je sais qu'il a emmené Sakura. J'ai tellement hâte de la voir !

Les cuisines, enfin ! Je rentre en trombe, toujours en short en cuir, quoique un peu tâché de blanc. Je la cherche du regard et remarque une longue chevelure rose autour de la table. Elle porte un jeans et un tee shirt à bretelles avec des motifs de fleurs.

Je chuchote son nom, et comme dans les films elle se retourne au ralenti et viens se jeter dans mes bras maigrelets. On se serre longtemps, heureux de se retrouver. On pleure doucement, sous l'œil attendris des cuisinières. On finit par se détacher et s'asseoir sur les chaises. On éclate de rire devant nos yeux et joues rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« - Alors, ça va il te traite bien ? Commençais-je.

\- Oui, il n'est jamais là, alors ça va et puis il est beau et doux avec moi. Alors je pense qu'on peut dire que je vais bien. Mais c'est surtout toi ! C'est quoi cette marque de main sur la joue ?!

\- C'est Sasuke, il a un certain problème avec la possessivité. Mais je t'épargne les détails.

\- Il ne te traite pas bien.

\- Non, à vrai dire depuis le premier jour je me fais violé, mais je ne peux rien faire. Alors je vis avec. De toute façon le seul réconfort que j'ai c'est que ne lui parle pas, à tout le monde sauf lui. En faîte, il ne m'a jamais entendu parler.

\- Naruto, je-

\- Laisses tomber. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- D'accord. Je vois que tu as toujours tes oreilles et ta queue !

\- Oui. Je m'y suis attaché. Maintenant, ça fait parti de moi… Même si je ne préfère pas me rappeler comment je les ai eus. Sinon, les autres ils sont devenus quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pus parler qu'avec les jumeaux. Mais ils m'ont raconté ce qu'ils savaient sur les autres.

\- Alors ?!

\- Louise est devenu une espionne et Konohamaru, Shika sont devenus des tueur à gages pour le compte de l'Akatsuki.

\- Genre Shika fait du sport ?!

\- Apparemment ! T'es con quand même ! Je te dis qu'il tu des gens et toi tu t'en fous !

\- Je sais ! Mais continue !

\- Ciel est devenus riche.

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?!

\- Personne ne le sait, juste le mec qui l''a acheté est devenu son majordome. On ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment, en tout cas maintenant il contrôle une usine de bonbon. Ah oui, le majordome il s'appelle Sebastian. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- C'est étrange !

\- Ouais, Hinata n'a pas eut cette chance. Les gens qui l'ont racheté c'est sa famille. Et tu sais l'histoire de l'animal de compagnie ?!

\- Ouais, le cadeau fait au chef de famille.

\- Bah quand t'y pense c'est logique. C'est Hinata, l'animal ! Ils achètent un ado puis le donnent en récompense au vainqueur.

\- Et c'est qui qui à gagné ? Sa sœur j'espère !

\- Non, un cousin. Pour une fois la branche principale n'a pas gagné et Hinata a été donné à un cousin. On l'a plus jamais revu sortir de chez elle.

\- Et il ne manque plus que Éléonore.

\- Ino, elle est devenu strip-teaseuse dans un casino.

\- Mais j'avais entendu qu'elle avait été acheté par un médecin de renom, Tsunape je crois.

\- Tsunade, et oui mais c'est une joueuse donc, en faite ce casino lui appartient secrètement et elle a voulu aussi des danses donc Ino fait des spectacle là-bas.

\- Mais comment il savent tous ça les jumeaux ?

\- Le mec qui les a acheté, est ami avec Itachi du coup il viennent me raconter ce qu'ils savent. Ils ont eu de la chance d'être ensemble.

\- Oui mais comment ils ont appris tous ça ?

\- Ah ! En faîte, ils baisent avec leur maître. Au début ils devaient juste ranger la maison. Puis ils lui ont fais des avances à leur patron, qui les a accepté. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient heureux. Alors, tant mieux non ?

\- Oui, tant mieux pour eux. Mais toi tu est heureuse.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureuse. Mais je veux avoir ma vie, à moi, rien qu'à moi et… Approche.

\- Quoi ? Je demande le visage presque collé au sien.

\- J'ai un plan pour qu'on puisse vivre notre vie ! Chuchote-elle.

\- Mais t'es folle ! On va se faire griller immédiatement ! Et les conséquence seraient horribles ! Je continue sur le même ton.

\- Tu préfères rester ici ?

\- Non, mais j'ai peur… Il me fait peur tu sais. Mais je viens, le meilleur moyen que je ne le vois plus c'est de partir.

\- Alors, on va… »

 **O0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o ° ° ° o0o o0o o0o °**

« - Alors vous avez réussis ?

\- Sinon je ne serai pas là.

\- Et comment vous avez fais ?

\- On n'y serai jamais arrivé sans les cuisinières qui nous écoutaient depuis le début. Elles nous ont donné le code du coffre fort de Sasuke pour qu'on puisse vivre dehors, ensuite on a dit qu'on se rejoindrait devant le mur de la cour arrière qui est plus petit que les autres et qu'on se ferait la courte échelle. Puis, on marcherait toute la nuit pour trouver une route et faire du stop.

\- Et ça a fonctionné ?

\- Parfaitement, on s'est séparé. On a attendu que tout le monde aillent dormir et on est allé chercher l'argent qu'on a mit dans un de ses sacs. Et tous c'est déroulé comme prévu, à part qu'on a dut attendre qu'un garde fasse son tour de ronde mais après on est parti à deux.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes parti ?

\- On pas arrêté de bouger pendant 2 ans.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir les dénoncer maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'on en a marre de tout le temps courir, de ne pas pouvoir vivre notre vie. Tomber amoureux par exemple, c'est impossible pour nous.

\- J'arrête l'enregistrement. Mais pourquoi elle est pas avec toi, Sakura ?

\- Parce que si tu nous dénonce ou moins elle pourra sans sortir, c'est pour ça que j'ai un bonnet rose et elle un collier bleu, parce que un des deux sera au moins libre et pourra penser à l'autre.

\- Je… Je dois passer un coup de fil. »

Je savais que je n'étais pas crédible mais c'était le signal que je devais donner. Je baissa les yeux cinq secondes. Il lui avait suffit cinq secondes pour essayer de me fausser compagnie. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, mais une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Des hommes déboulèrent dans le petit appartement. On captura le petit corps mi chat et on l'amena au centre de la pièce, face à la porte d'où sorti un bel homme, un Uchiwa. L'homme qui m'avais payé pour que je lui donne Naruto Uzumaki.

« - Je suis heureux ! C'est la première fois que j'entends ta voix, petit~chat.

\- Profites bien, connard parce que ça va pas durer ! Hurla Naruto hargneusement.

\- Oh, mais je vais te faire hurler Naruto, tu le sais.

\- Tu disais ça aussi avant et je ne l'ai jamais fais ! Jamais !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra maintenant que je t'ai récupéré.

\- Vous, vous ! Pourquoi nous avoir dénoncer ?! Hurla t-il à mon égard.

\- Je... J'avais besoin d'argent.

\- Bon, Mlle pouvez vous me dire où se trouve Mlle Haruno. Exigea l'Uchiwa en se tournant vers moi.

\- Il n'a rien dit.

\- HAHAHAHA ! Vous ne la trouverai jamais, on a fait en sorte que l'un de nous soit libre, et elle, elle le sera ! Que toi et ton frère le vouliez ou non ! Je vais peut être souffrir mais elle aura sa vie.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons Naruto. Chuchota le brun amusé. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Du jambon, de la mozzarella, des pizzas, des pâtes aux diverses sauces, etc._ (1) J'avoue à ce moment là j'avais faim.

 _Mes yeux brillent aussi fort que les étoiles._ (2) Moment de poésie.

 _Jumeaux roux, sûrement_ _des anglais vu leurs dents de cheval._ (3) Je m'excuse pour ces clichés !

 _J'enlève ma queue._ (4) Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

 _Je suis Grell_ (5) Je croyais que t'étais Naruto ?! Oo

* * *

 _ **Avis ? Je suis quelqu'un de gentil ! Je vous jure !  
**_


End file.
